Calm of the Tempest
by SarcasticSeraph
Summary: So their war has been won. The Kou Empire has fallen. Al-Thamen has been banished finally from their world; and soon their darkness and black deeds will be little more than a bad memory - for now, at least. That should be the hard part surely, and now there will just be peaceful times ahead - right? Perhaps not... SinbadxJudal, yaoi warning. Ch 1 now rewritten (19/10)
1. The Final Ritual

_First off a huge thanks to flufffmufffin, Noah, Akumarayne, moonyazu9, arekusu or alex, Katerine5, Little D. Xylie, felisceleris, stranger-san and JustHope for their reviews, and anyone else favouriting, following and...otherwise thus far. And for your patience, lol._

_I'm doing a slight rewrite of this, mainly as I think I figured out where I wished to go with this. I started the story when I was pretty tired, and I feel more confident now on improving it. So my apologies for anyone waiting. I personally am having fun re-writing it and think it's going to be as good as I can make it. And...I have a chronic fixation on re-writing stuff for some reason. As I love these two as a pairing so much I wanted to make it as fun to write as it could possibly be, and after so much coffee I just might be there._

_One thing I will note is I've somewhat sexy-fied (no, that is not a word) some of the stuff coming up. None of it is that graphic, so I'm keeping the T rating. All the same, feel free to point out if it's miss-classified. I don't want to offend anyone, so I figured I'd warn you all! Also, there – is – a tag I should be adding to this story, but I'm not. I'm not as it's a spoiler to the story. But it is there, and hopefully again it won't offend anyone. It's one of those things I wasn't intending to write, but given how the story went it just amused me too much. There are hints, at least._

_I will be re-vamping the rest of the story shortly, and then updating it. Sorry for the wait, and enjoy~_

* * *

**_Calm of the Tempest_**

**_First Night: The Final Ritual_**

"It's over, oracle; for now at least. We lost. The palace falls as we speak..."

That wasn't the most helpful answer to his question, really. The tall man of Al-Thamen continued to usher Judal away from the tantalising sounds of battle raging above them. Down the spiral of darkened steps they went, with no light save that from his companion's staff to think he was missing it. That those very sounds were of – his – battle, and he was made to miss it. "And so the time comes to put Gyokuen's plan into action..."

Judal couldn't really remember what the plan was, or even if he had been told. He simply continued to follow that black magician of the Organisation which had raised him, regardless of what his thoughts were. One way or another, he was made to endeavour what it was Al-Thamen desired of him. And that would never change, even if they were gone from his world.

The two descended to the chambers below the besieged palace of Kou. The very chambers which, in large part, remained a not so closely guarded secret. Judal groaned involuntarily, as he knew all too well what that that meant. Another – yes, yet another – of those damned rituals. And when he could be enjoying his war and fighting no less. How...frustrating. He really wasn't going to fight at all upon that night.

Judal just knew better than to comment on it. Gone when the days he asked such questions, even if he wished to know the answers. As such, he hadn't even asked that man what his name was. The odds are he didn't care. And for the ominous figure to refer to him simply as "oracle", he doubted it matters. No, to Judal it was – yet – another weirdo of Al-Thamen. Complete with the dead eyes, a veil to conceal his appearance and a blunt, cold demeanour. And he had expected nothing less.

He quickened his pace, even if his ruby eyes kept glancing upwards apprehensively. Both blind and curious, he just wished to be amidst what lay above him. That mingled chiming of metal and song of war called to him, like a month to a flame. Its rukh brushed his skin, teasing him with something he couldn't have, and making him increasingly annoyed to not see it.

He guessed it was impressive, the siege by Reim laying waste to his home and all he knew. The defeat, it seemed, of Al-Thamen and the failure of the goals they had looked to attain throughout the Magi's time. And even before his lifetime. How surprised he was when instead of being granted a place on the front line, he was taken down here. All but dragged to the secret tunnels beneath the palace, and denied the pleasure of freezing his enemy to a wall.

This was...too annoying. Clearing his voice, Judal spoke up. "...You know, if I go up there I could win. I mean, how tough can a Fanalis army be, anyway?"

"Stronger than you'd think," the reply came. "But it doesn't matter; Kou has served its purpose. It matters not if it falls tonight..."

He knew that made sense, as Al-Thamen were keen enough to discard all which was no longer useful. He, however, was too valuable to cast aside. Especially with Ren Gyokuen being killed in the siege. The two took their final step, and Judal entertained himself by spinning his ruby-tipped sceptre deftly between his slim fingers. "...Whatever, then. It's just kind of weird with that old witch dead as she always performed those weird rituals on me..." he paused and scanned over the shadowy person. "...You do know what you're doing, right?"

"...You didn't know, oracle?" the magician bustled forward in a flurry of robes now they were down at the foot of those stone steps. He was gripping that heavy, splintering door and with a laboured breath heaved it open. "...Gyokuen lives..."

"...Huh?" Judal's eyes widened. He stashed away his sceptre and crossed into the room, ignoring the man glaring at him whilst he still worked on that damned door. "Really? Are you sure? Because I kind of saw that hag go up in smoke, you know..."

Clearly not getting a hand with the door, the magician glared and commanded it to close behind him via what little magic he had left. Like a chilling twisting of ravens, power erupted from the man's staff, pulling the door closed in a loud and groaning crack of thunder. "Yes, oracle, we're sure."

"You guys just don't stay dead, do you?" he grinned. "So where is she, then?"

"That's not your concern. You just need to focus on this ritual," ...really? Such a boring answer. "She's recovering in her real form beyond this world. As our most of us. Rest assured I've memorised everything she ordered me to do. And said you'd do nicely for this ritual if she couldn't do it."

That didn't sound too reassuring. . "So what is this ritual about, then?"

"You don't need to know about that. It will be all too apparent though; in several months time..."

...What the heck did that mean? He sighed, and shrugged. "Fine. Just don't mess it up then. Whatever it is..."

So it seemed the apparently not-so-dead-witch had plans for this. And for him. Somehow, Judal didn't find that too surprising. He, of course, never asked of such things too much. His attaining power and fighting had been fun, actually fun. Whatever weird and fanatical goals his Organisation had to please their damned father didn't interest Judal in the slightest.

Even so, it was pointless even if he did ask. Those rituals took their toll on his mind and body. He would forget things – important things – and usually never remembered the hours spent in their ritual chambers. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what, exactly, those strange people did. This man said he knew what he was doing, so that was something. Still...he'd have loved to fight. And especially to fight his lover at a time like this...

Judal drew forward into the cold chamber, his bare feet chilled against the stone beneath them. Not so long ago he knew that place had been filled with the jeers and enthusiastic boasts of Al-Thamen's dark promises and plots to aid their Father. The crowd of darkly clothed and anonymous people which had watched Judal intently, since his childhood, each time he was brought there. He remembered such a creepy thing. Every time Gyokuen had administered their rituals, it had been to the same loud and faceless audience.

Looking to the lone, dark altar above him, this time was different. Aside from his soft steps, he was met with silence. And now, for the first time since Judal was old enough to remember everything, everything was so quiet. So dark, so vacant, almost as if after this night the chamber would never be used, and would fall to – further – disrepair.

And for some reason, he felt almost pleased about that.

The coldness of the room didn't last long, however. Increasingly Judal was aware of his body attracting the flowing tides of all the black rukh in the world towards him, and they enveloped him like black fire. He, as a Magi, was loved by them after all. And with so many of Al-Thamen dead or...otherwise, they seemed to be seeking him out. His body was fevered, burning with their power. And it felt amazing. Amazing and wasted, given where he was.

He didn't think about it. He watched the magician raise his staff, and the wide circles of candles adorning the room erupt into a rude blasé of light. One by one, and little and little, the engulfing shadows retreated. The light flooding and spilling over the neglected, empty pews just made the chamber seem larger and more abandoned of its usual audience of thousands.

That nameless, and perhaps last, man of Al-Thamen stood behind him. He plucked the sceptre from where Judal had stashed it away in his clothing, his cold fingers lingering at the Magi's bare lower back before pressing him roughly forward. At the heart of the circular chamber, Judal stumbled heavily on to that altar he had laid upon so many times. He didn't react however, and watched the magician pocket his sceptre before pressing on his chest to coax him to lie down on its cracked surface. He obliged, as right now that cold felt increasingly welcoming against his feverish skin.

"Hey!" he protested as that stoic figure set to binding his wrists in iron shackles to the altar. He shifted uncomfortably, yet was ignored. The magician moved away, to apparently bind his ankles, too. Those usually lifeless eyes seemed alive with panic. As if the Al-Thamen magician knew, as Judal did, the melody of war was forever growing closer and he needed to do this quickly. "That's binding me too tight, you know! Loosen them!"

"You don't command me, oracle," the reply came. "But you are our last hope. Gyokuen for now is beyond this world. You'll be instrumental for her return, our return. We're relying on you, now."

He felt...strange, being told that. But then Judal didn't entirely like Al-Thamen that much. He liked them less if they did...this rather than allow him to fight. To win. Because they were idiots, Reim was currently breaking through. The crackling of magic and the shattering of steel drew ever closer. Yet this person guarding him seemed to think there was more beyond this. That Al-Thamen still had a future in their world. It was as curious as the fact Ren Gyokuen yet lived.

It was enough to make that damned magician panic. Judal, however, revelled in such sounds. Coupled with the influx of power in his body, those sounds were causing his pulse to quicken. As if – his – war itself was ready to gush through him. Far from leading that war however, he felt like a captive. Bound here, as the palace fell to Reim's bloodthirsty armies. And instead of saving the Kou Empire, Al-Thamen were retreating and abandoning it.

How, really, was any part of this fun?

"You'll be alone here for a while..." the man informed him. A freezing hand passed over his pale, sweat-soaked body to the smooth curve of his hips before placing itself on his stomach. He glared; how – dare – this mere magician touch him?! Yet that black heat from his rukh was so pleasant. Judal despised most people touching him, yet this touch of magoi was...something else. Enrapturing, and he tried to ignore how wonderful that sensation of magic sparking against his body. "Gyokuen said if she fell, this was up to you. As you two alone in the Organisation have enough magoi for something like this. The fruit born from this ritual will ensure we can one day return for you. I'll admit though; doing this ritual with you instead of her seems a bit...unorthodox..."

Judal looked at him curiously. It made no sense, but admitted he had no idea the magic or commands needed to bring someone to this world. If he did...would he even do such a thing? Well, probably, as he belonged to them. He wouldn't be happy over such a thing, though. "...So how will I know to bring you back?"

"You'll just know, oracle. That's all."

"...You're so useless. If I don't know how, then..." the fingers circling his navel silenced him. As did the look in that person's eyes. Magoi pressed down on him, all the more hypnotising as it appeared to reach out, curse and become part of him. A palm rested on his stomach, its very touch imprinting a loud, yet invisible pulsating sensation on his skin. The humming of magoi caused him to writhe and struggle in his chains, even with how good it felt. those sparks of black energy omitted from the magician interfered with the dove-like swarms of rukh residing in Judal. As if they wished to blacken them with the offered, and accepted, power. Bound he couldn't stop such a thing but...then he didn't wish to.

"Don't be alarmed..." the man told him, watching his reaction as though highly fascinated by it.

Judal tried to distract himself. "I'm not...but you should hurry. Someone really strong is headed here. I can sense them."

"As can I. That first-class singularity. The king from Sindria is coming for you. Your lover," he added, and Judal's eyes widened. "You didn't think we'd notice something so obvious, oracle? That months ago you ran to him, begging for his help? You even have so much of his...magoi inside of you now."

"Ah..." how weird if Al-Thamen noticed that. And he had been – so - discreet about it. At least in Judal's mind, he had been. "Well, I –"

"It matters not anymore. If anything, it's beneficial. He'll ensure Reim doesn't harm you. He'll come; he'll kill me as my magic will be spent on this ritual. He'll save you, just as you wished. But then, you did say he had a good heart..." that man told him somewhat matter-of-factly.

"...Yeah," he agreed, albeit slightly confused by that."

"But remember, oracle, you serve our Father. And we have much to do in this world. That time will come. For now...close your eyes..."

At that command, Judal ceased his protests even if he had more to say. Despite himself, he felt his painted eyelids close softly, obedient to all they said. In reality, he cared little for their damned Father. But it wasn't as if he had much say in any of this.

He chose to focus on the echoes and drums of that raging battle. And he concentrated on the feel of _his _strength and magoi, as Sinbad drew ever closer. He heard, abruptly, the loud crack of the magician's staff striking the hard ground. Its how, vaguely, he knew the ritual had commenced. The muttered, somewhat incomprehensible chanting was now from one person, yet somehow filled the chamber. The silent black rukh streamed out, pouring into Judal's body and from their room. Filling him with their power as he did.

It was...such a strange ritual, indeed. Vaguely more interested, Judal noticed how it seemed to focus on infusing him with all the black rukh left in the world. He rather liked the idea. That scorch of energy continued to exhaust his body to an agonising fever all the same. He knew, full well, as a Magi he could endure this. That no mere magician could withstand such a thing. As such, those black rukh flooding into him were his prize. They seemed keen to fuel and flood him, to dye his very soul a black darker than midnight. As if they meant to seek out and eclipse the black sun himself.

He gasped against the energy swelling within his stomach. He felt lightheaded, and realised his body had grown numb, paralysed to this sensation, long ago. He was tingling with a curious lack of strength, yet that lucid overwhelming power. The touch lying just above his bare hips grew all the more biting as his body heated up further. He moaned, struggling in his chains as that touch harsher than winter pressed heavily to his charged skin. This felt...amazing...

"Oracle?!" the magician asked him urgently.

"...What?" he shuddered. Nothing felt wrong. In felt, this was the first ritual he found himself enjoying. The power collecting within his core was beyond anything he had ever felt, despite its numbing chill. As the man drew away from him, his eyes snapped open. "Don't stop now! Just hurry and give me all you have already..."

"...Are you sure?" how laughable it was he was taken back, especially as Judal nodded enthusiastically. That magician seemed somewhat amazed just – how – much magoi and rukh a Magi could contain. What a simple person!

So the low chanting continued, and that fire raged within him. it's flames danced in shades of white and black and he felt so intoxicated watching them. His body grew tired, lacking his wish for more power, and ceased to struggle and relaxed in its shackles. Yet that energy, chaotic and overwhelming and a fevered tempest, continued to twist and turn within him. The magician's fingers continued to stroke and press against his stomach all the while.

Suddenly that flow of magoi ceased, and it seemed the magician's power was spent. He stopped with a loud gasp, and stumbled back from the altar. To Judal, it reminded him of just how strange those people were. That the Magi would never give up his life to empower someone else. The man turned, in horror, to the sound of hurried footsteps rushing down the spiralled stairs to find the chamber door. Judal heard that familiar voice call his name, and sensed Sinbad's strong magoi nearby. His enemy, and lover, had come for him as he said. He struggled in his chains; and realised he didn't wish to be found in such an embarresing way. "...Wow though; that stupid king sure took his time..."

"Yes...but the ritual was a success," the Al-Thamen man replied. Then, as if accepting the fate he had cursed him to, that person steadied himself on his staff. As if in silent prayer he leaned on it, and enough for its pressure to draw a trickle of blood down from the magician's thorn-crowned forehead. He drew away from the altar, and Judal, and moved back towards the door. "...For Father..."

And so the doors behind Judal were thrown open.

A cry had risen in that man's throat, only to fade very quickly. Albeit Judal hadn't expected him to last long, drained of magoi as he was, but even so it seemed over quickly. The crackling of an electrified blade later, and the sound of a doll being crushed understand, it seemed the last person of Al-Thamen aside from the Magi had faded from the world. Perhaps thinking it was too easy and that Al-Thamen was no more, that enemy invaded the sacred chamber.

More than likely, Sinbad cared as little about such a thing as Judal did.

To think though, such a thing was happening. That – this – day had come. That after begging that man for help, he had crushed those binding Judal to them for so long. Well...granted, he hadn't, really. not yet.

Yet there Judal was, shackled to that altar as the magician hadn't unchained him. Humiliation ran through him as all he could do was wait, and listen to those steps drawing closer to him. In the muted candlelight he watched their rukh seek out one another. They mingled with each other, white against white, black against black. They intertwined after not encountering each other for so long, to the point he could barely tell them apart anymore. And that approaching figure drew up to him. Judal would have wanted to be free; his body fit and not numbed from in-taking so much magoi. He'd have wanted his sceptre in hand to fight Sinbad. Instead...this was going the very opposite to that.

A warm hand brushed over his feverish forehead, smoothing back his damp fringe tenderly. The bright crackling of lightening faded as if Sinbad dismissed Baal and re-sheathed his sword. That touch was so calming, as was the victor leaning in. A kiss was pressed against his forehead, and a second and scalding one found his lips. No doubt Sinbad would relight in telling the Magi he had been wrong, soon enough. All the same...he was here.

Tanned, muscled arms reached out from behind him, and crossed over the bound man's chest in a tight embrace. Sinbad uttered a relieved sounding sigh, as if glad to see him unharmed, and Judal closed his eyes. He breathed in that rich, musky scent which reminded him so much more. Flushed he felt his lover's radiant face rest on his shoulder, looking over him. Within moments, that familiar sensation of being enveloped in such an untamed, powerful tide which was his lover washed over him. "...Fancy finding my idiot Magi down here. Of all places. You weren't fighting..."

"Yeah...I was angry with them about that too. I wanted to fight you," Judal replied. He felt his lover's grip tighten, and instead in a chiming of metal Sinbad's jewelled hands roaming over the Magi's pale, burning body with a satisfied sound. As if finding him chained in such a way was a rare treat. Judal uttered an involuntary sound as kissed gazed lightly over his throat, and he tilted back. "Did you kill everyone up there though?"

"Enough. I did have a bit of help. Reim's harsh, but they agreed to take prisoners. But Al-Thamen are gone, finally..." Judal nodded to that, even if he knew better, a strong hand reached to lightly run its fingers lightly over one of Judal's shackles. Sinbad made a troubled sound, but then Judal wasn't so keen on being bound and helpless either. "...Are you alright? That's why you weren't there waiting to fight me? They were performing a ritual on you?"

"...Yeah," he agreed, and knew he was denied – that – moment of fighting that man. "

Judal nodded. And in truth, he never felt all that normal following what they did to him. Unlike those times, however, right now he felt beyond amazing. "...Yeah. Say, Sinbad. Do you know they didn't let me fight since the palace fell? At all? It's so annoying! This is _my_ war!"

"It's not your war if you just got yourself chained up for me to save you instead of fighting," Sinbad smiled softly at him. He felt irritated, and his king drew away. A ringed thumb rubbed over his wrist as his bindings were inspected. "When you didn't come and attack me as I expected you to, I came to find you. You're not hurt, at least. All the same...I don't think I'd want to fight you."

"Eh? Why not?!"

"We haven't seen each other a while. And you know how you get."

Judal grinned at that. "Yeah. And you knew I'd beat you."

"Before or after I saved you, as you asked?" well...before. Obviously, what a stupid question. "You look so beautiful though, all chained up just for me. It's almost a shame to let you out..." Judal narrowed his eyes, as if telling him not to think of such a thing. That amber, heated gaze searched over him, lewd enough to make his face flush bright red and inviting enough to – slightly – make him feel that would be alright. He looked over at the tip of Baal's sword being used expertly to pry apart one set of shackles. His king then kissed gently at his wrist. A strange warmth flooded through him, and Judal tried to summon up the energy to stroke over Sinbad's cheek. He did, barely, and Sinbad clearly noticed that weakness in his body. "...Did they tell you what this ritual was for?"

"No," he replied. Which, technically, was true. "It was different than before though."

Sinbad nodded, as if deciding not to discuss such a thing now. "Come to think of it, its better you weren't allowed to fight. If you had hurt anyone, Reim would have wanted to have you punished. But this way, I can convince them to leave you to me."

"Like they'd be a match for us..." he muttered. He felt his other wrist being freed, and tried to move it. He didn't, he lacked the strength to. He could barely move. The rituals were taxing, but he was fatigued far more than usual. But then, strangely, he was aware of this one happening. With that plethora of energy gathering in his stomach, he should – surely – have more strength than this.

He felt his ankles being freed, and a firm thumb rubbing over where his feet had been bound. Judal struggled, and Sinbad laughed as he attempted to wriggle from the soft touch. The Magi's eyes widened as he felt a weight shift up on him. That irresponsible, alluring figure was now sitting heavily up on his waist. Hands, adorned with their gold and jewels, clamoured quietly as they drew along the bracelets of Judal's forearms. They drew Judal's arms down to his sides before gripping his hands affectionately. And, frustratingly, he couldn't squeeze Sinbad's fingers in return. "For now...I'll take you back to your room to rest. Mu will have questions, so I need you to behave and answer anything he asks. But you're safe; I won't let anyone hurt you. Alright?"

He nodded, even if Reim didn't trouble him much and he wanted to fight them anyway. Perhaps not as much as Sinbad, but enough. Sinbad frowned, still gripping his prone hands. "It's...so weird seeing you behave yourself. Are you just that overwhelmed by how amazing I am?"

"...You wish. I'm so tired!" Judal exclaimed, yawning widely. Sinbad nodded, looking a little more serious. The Magi knew little about those rituals, but it seemed his king was somewhat apprehensive of seeing the after-effects of one first hand. he leaned over, pressing his lips again to Judal's. Then, to Judal's frustration, he felt himself being gathered up into the man's strong arms. He fell weakly to his chest as the tight embrace circled him. Really...did it have to be like this? "I usually am when they do this to me. Give me a day and I'll be fine."

"I know. But do you remember what you promised me, Judal?" he was asked, and Judal tried to keep his sore eyes open. He nodded and leaned into his shoulder. "You asked for my help, and now I've won. So I was right which...makes you wrong."

...Well, it's not like Judal wouldn't have boasted either. In fact, if he was right he'd probably be worse. "Yeah...but don't get too confident. Even you'd be right sometime."

"Is that right?" Sinbad laughed softly. Judal gripped to the front of his robes as he felt his spent body being lifted up and off the altar. Embarrassment gushed red through his porcelain features. He really was being carried out of here. In his arms. Some reunion, what with the ritual, being denied his war and...now this. Even worse...he knew how safe he felt now.

"...Did you get lost though?" Judal enquired. "It took you so long to get here. And you cheated, as you just ended up allying with Reim to win. Even with that...I didn't think you'd take _this_ long! Did you know how _boring_ it was waiting like that?!"

"But you waited," Sinbad pointed out. "It's not my fault you're too impatient to think five minutes ahead."

"...Yes it is," he mumbled slightly, Despite himself, and the fact he wanted to enjoy their reunion, Judal felt his eyes close. His body fell to relaxing within those comforting arms as Sinbad drew away from the ritual chamber. A kiss was planted on his forehead, as if to assure him everything was fine. That Al-Thamen was gone, and there was nothing to worry about. And that idiotic king probably was brave and confident enough to believe all that was the truth.

"It's so cute though that when I come to save you, all you can do is complain I wasn't faster," Sinbad laughed. "Just sleep for now...we'll talk more when you wake up..."


	2. The Magi of Sindria?

_A/N note- does contain some sexy stuff. But then a lot of what I post up here does so...there you have it. For now I'm keeping this as a "T" rating as it's not very explicit...yet. But I thought I'd say that just in case there's anyone who gets shy around reading that stuff like I do (yes, I know, ironic...)._

_Huge thanks to __flufffmufffin, Noah, Akumarayne and moonyazu9 for the reviews and the kind words. Yeah...I know I am a rather "wordy" person, lol. I blame the rambling Englishness if that's actually a thing. There will be a some darker Al-Thamen stuff here, as it's something which interests me too. Along with something...pretty insane which will happen in a couple of chapters time. Insane in a fun way, I found it amusing and it's certainly not something I thought I'd ever write about. But then I didn't think I'd be brave enough to write fluff or sex scenes either, so there you have it:p  
_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**_Second Night: The Magi of Sindria?_**

"...Just what am I going to do with you?" Sinbad whispered softly in ear. The two stood pressed together in Judal's fragranced bedroom and were illuminated by shadows and candlelight. Here, on the not so damaged side of Kou's palace, they could for a time at least forget about the chaos outside. The dark Magi instead gripped onto his king's strong shoulders as tightly as he could, and felt warm hands settle at his hips. A palm slid up slowly over his waist, to his chest, and he felt the black silk which partially covered his chest being peeled off and cast carelessly onto the bed behind them.

All the while, Judal was convincing himself that this was no dream, and was actually happening. Not much time had passed since when he had been carried back from that ritual chamber and woken here. Sinbad had saved him from Al-Thamen, at least for now. And so that man was already overwhelming him, and seemed intent on enjoying the spoils of war he had claimed for himself. Not that Judal minded such a thing.

"...Everything?" Judal enquired quietly, as well as hopefully before leaning into him. The king and the Magi had crossed paths, and many times. Even so, this was a reminder to him. A reminder that, whatever happened, Sinbad seemed to have the most inconvenient talent of making his every thought dissolve into nothing. And that person was infuriating enough to know it.

Warm, tanned fingers trailed softly down his ivory waist, and he reached to grip at them. His dress pants were loosened, and soon after he felt the cool and rippling sensation of black silk slipping from his slim body. As he looked away shyly, Sinbad gently caught his chin, and tilted him up so the two could lock gazes in a reminder he shouldn't be nervous. Judal felt his face redden, however, and watched Sinbad reach back to loosen the various ties in the Magi's long braid. He drew his arms tightly around his king's neck, who was still very much clothed and even still wore his metal vessels. He felt his long ebony hair being freed, where it splashed out heavily down his back and legs in a cascade of shimmering black.

Those all too familiar orbs of calm amber closed as Sinbad leaned in. He gathered up Judal's hair in his fingers, bringing the endless strands forward as if savouring the scent of orchids delicately veiled within them. Judal relaxed, his fingers playing lightly over the back of his king's neck and catching them in his long, slightly loosened violet hair. As Judal allowed a nail to slip under the laces on the robes Sinbad wore, he just felt as though each and every touch was still so distracting and intoxicating. Yet he knew that this was hardly a dream, and his presence was enough to calm whatever troubled thoughts passed though his mind.

Nails scored and searched over the smooth curve of his hips, as if mapping out the contours of a body neither searched nor savoured in so long. Too long. Judal felt himself being pushed back onto his silken sheets and his lover descending upon him. his slim fingers were tightly gripped, and laced between those of the man bearing down on him. He was pressed down heavily against the many scarlet and vermillion toned pillows as lips hungrily sought out his. They were parted, and a tongue teased within his mouth as though keen to explore every part of him.

As Judal uttered a muffled sound against the kiss, he felt Sinbad's hands move to circle and grip over his wrists to hold them down. He kneeled up over Judal, the soft and light robes he wore tickling over his bare skin as he did. The waves of white and lilac were rich with that same, musky scent which reminded him so much of war and power. His king's lips settled finally at his exposed throat, seemingly intent to leave their mark on him and causing Judal to tilt back with a deep shudder. Warmth tingled through him, along with a lot of sensations and emotions which he had never quite understood. He just knew he liked them. As the pressure of Sinbad's body shifted down his own, he relaxed into the bed and closed his still stinging eyes. "...Let me know if I hurt your hands, alright?"

"You'd never hurt me," Judal replied breathily. More than anything, the grip holding him down was comforting. It reminded him Sinbad wasn't going anywhere. Warm breath shivered over Judal's now damp skin before his lover returned to lick over and enjoy it.

Still keeping a tight grip on his hands, Sinbad shifted down to kiss over his prisoner's chest. Judal felt his pale, sensitive skin being rolled and pinched between sharp and perfect teeth, and cried out as the man softly sucked upon it. He arched back heavily against the ripples of red silk he was laid upon, and as he did he felt a knee slip up between his thighs to part them. This all felt...rather charged, given their previous times together. He could all but cry out helplessly as that leg shifted between his own, and in time with the hot tongue lapping over his body. Sinbad was just too...maddening, and knew too well the affect he had on him. He must know. Judal just felt right now as if his very essence was melting and being reshaped and consumed. As though he was aching desperate to erupt, to spill out and –

"His Highness Prince Nerva wanted to know if you're feeling any better, Magi, so I – oh –"

It was – right – then, that the crimson door to Judal's room was slid open, and they were interrupted.

He felt the chill of a cruel Kou morning in autumn pass over him, and argue with the warm and soft flowery oils he had been burning. Sinbad had already released his grip on Judal and drawn away from him. The tall man was already off the bed, and was in the process of smoothing down his robes and dishevelled long ponytail. The king smiled, in a slightly too calm way, and as if he had been caught in such precarious conditions many times before. And more than likely had. Their intruder looked over them politely, and the approaching Fanalis gave Sinbad an apologetic and respectful look. Judal's ruby eyes narrowed, and highly irritated he wrapped himself in a silk sheet to cover himself.

"Ah...your Highness I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later," the man with a kind expression offered, but Sinbad shook his head at that. Judal, on to contrary, felt that Mu Alexius was very much interrupting and should leave at once. Mu's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the dark clothing scattered around haphazardly, and turned in a flurry of long scarlet hair to let Judal get dressed.

He knew that man led the Fanalis Corps in Reim. Judal knew little about such things, and never really bothered to ask anymore. He did know, however, that Mu had been the commander leading the siege upon the palace. And that he led his western empire and Fanalis army, along with the forces sent from Sindria and those under Kouen Ren in Kou who had rebelled against Al-Thamen, to their victory. All of that had seemed enough to bring Judal's organisation, finally, to its knees.

"You didn't really interrupt anything," Sinbad reassured him. "And it's alright you don't need to be formal with me. I was just erm...checking on Judal."

"That makes sense," Mu replied, but raised an eyebrow as he looked back over his shoulder. More than likely he'd have a few theories of what exactly the king was...checking. Even so, the Fanalis commander brushed at the light trickling of rain glistening in his scarlet hair and clinging to his armour. With his back still respectfully turned, he addressed Judal. "Nerva wanted to meet you himself, I managed to persuade him to let me meet with you instead, however." He said brightly, as if he had done Judal a favour with that. "His Highness is...well..."

"A character," Sinbad finished for him as he finished gathering up the Magi's scattered clothing. "It will be fun to see those two meet..."

Right now, he didn't care. What the Magi cared about was someone having the nerve to burst into – his – room. And more importantly, interrupting the reunion he had waited, and dreamed, of for so long. He took the clothes Sinbad handed to him, feeling his had being gently squeezed before setting about dressing himself. Once he slipped back into his pants and pulled his tops back on hurriedly, he curled up on his bed. He left his hair loose, and glowered quietly at his intruder as he turned to finally scan over him.

Mu however just fixed him with a rather neutral, even kind expression. Even if Judal knew technically he was a prisoner following their war, either of the two men seemed to treat him as such. Even so, it was his sceptre which the redhead gripped in his hand – and Judal doubted he was there to simply hand it back to him.

"Sinbad told my Prince you'd be helping us rebuild Kou and could be trusted," Mu informed him, and in turn Judal gave his king a searching look. Who gave him a look as if to tell him to remain calm? He was perfectly calm..."As to that, I know I never saw you fighting with them during the time we were here. Instead, he tells me they were performing rituals on you."

...Well if Sinbad had told him, why did he need to talk to Judal about it? He didn't answer, and instead just waited for the man to go away so he and his king could return to doing what they...had been doing. Mu however folded his arms, and his lighter red eyes locked with the dark magi's deeper, ruby ones. One way or another, Mu seemed a little too adept with dealing with problematic people and just looked over him politely.

Sinbad replied instead, as if guessing this was just a stalemate between the two. "They were. I've asked and he doesn't know too much about those rituals. Likewise he doesn't really know much about the plans Al-Thamen had, or their aims. As I wrote to your Emperor and to your Lady Scheherazade when she was –" at her name, Mu gave a respectful bow. " - when she was still here. I really am sorry about what happened to her."

Mu gave a thankful nod, but there was still a slight flicker behind his eyes. "Thank you; we all miss her."

"Strange as it seems, Judal is just a victim of Al-Thamen and I told them both that. Like so many; if anything he has suffered more than most at their hands. Since I first met him years ago, he's been in this situation and made to do whatever they asked. I wanted to save him from that."

Mu nodded. "Is this true, Magi?"

...He did actually have a name. Even so, Judal nodded before pausing. Slowly, and not for the first time in his life, he allowed tears to well up and mist over his shining eyes. He felt them stream hotly down his face, and fixed his target in what he knew was a highly vulnerable expression. As he bowed he could see Sinbad almost fall for his crying and yearning to approach him. He was so easy to fool with that. Clenching his fists, the dark Magi spoke in a well-rehearsed tone. And to a sentiment he had practised countless times. "...Yes. They've always done those things to me – horrible things, and I've never been able to stop it. Ever since they killed my family and captured me, they've been all I've known. And since then I've –" he sniffed loudly. "Now it's over, I-"

"My nose can tell you're saying all that to make me feel sympathy for you. And I've heard then you like mocking people who take you seriously," Mu told him quietly. How could someone smell something like that? That wasn't fun in the slightest..."But sadly from what I've heard that's all true, you just pretend you don't care about it." Once again, Judal glared at him. "You're...not really like the other Magi I've met, I'll admit that. Even so, we'd like your help. Sinbad asked to watch over you and keep you out of trouble, and says he'll be responsible for you. So I'll give him your sceptre, and -"

"What?! No way, that's mine so you can't!" Judal exploded, and wiped hurriedly at his soaked cheeks as he watched Sinbad being handed his sceptre, which he pocketed. "And it was expensive."

"My empire wants to have faith in you," he was told, and honestly he couldn't care less. "Even if he says you can't be blamed, you have done awful things in the past. He says you can change. As you can do a lot to help this country, it will be a good measure to see if you can be trusted. Still...Nerva has questions. Such as where Kouen Ren is and –" Judal shook his head, indicating he'd have no idea about something like that. "Alright. Will you lend us your power, Magi?"

"...Why? It's not like I got to break anything – they wouldn't let me. Besides, this hasn't got anything to do with me. If you broke the palace how about you fix it?"

"We are. We're helping build peace with Kou and helping their princes and princesses restore their home. Your home," Mu reminded him. It's not like he'd forgotten that. "With Scheherazade... she was like a mother to us. But people will respond well with a Magi to help them. That could be you."

Sinbad reached to grip his hand. "Trust me, alright? You can use aberrant magic to repair the damage, and show off your power to everyone here. To me – and you like doing that," Judal nodded, and liked that idea. Before, he hadn't been allowed to use aberrant magic. He had still used it sometimes, however. "Can you accept all that?"

Slowly, Judal nodded. After all, for now all this was over even if that was a strange thought. For a while at least he'd not be shackled to Al-Thamen, even if he didn't know how long exactly those chains would remain shattered. He doubted it would be long, even if he had no idea what manner of magic he'd need to perform to bring them back. He chose not to think of it. He also decided he was better off not mention any of that to anyone, even Sinbad. They were technically still enemies, after all. Besides, personally he didn't see details such as Al-Thamen returning or Gyokuen not being dead as all that crucial to anything.

"Nerva also wanted to know what your plans are now," Mu told him. Well, Judal had planned to win – and that hadn't turned out too favourably. "Kou right now is weakened, but Reim is still strong. So he mentioned he was going to get to know you here. And then, when we're done in Kou, we'll take you back to Remona with us."

Judal wasn't overly keen on Reim, he knew that. And that wasn't completely limited to how the empire was his enemy, even if that was a relevant enough point. He had been to Remona, their capital, before. That old blustery city was too...windy, too dry and too high up for his liking. After spending so many hours perched in the various sakura trees and on the low roofs of his palace looking over the levelled gardens, he knew he preferred places like that. He liked places like that but there was high and there was...too high that he couldn't make out the people passing by below him.

"You can tell Nerva that I've already talked to Judal about his plans," Sinbad replied bluntly and glowered. "As he's someone I care for a lot,"

"Yes; as I saw before."

"Ah...yes, it is like that," Sinbad tried to keep a straight face. "I promised Judal long ago once Al-Thamen were defeated I'd take him back to Sindria and ensure no one hurts him again. Once Kou is repaired, he's going back with me."

It seemed a lot of hassle to Judal over visiting places. Mu looked over Sinbad curiously. "Interesting. You never told Nerva you wanted him as your Magi; I guess it's not too surprising, though. His Highness won't be pleased."

Judal's eyes flickered between them lazily them, realising this was really about which country, if any, he would be a part of. Well, Reim were strong, he thought as he took to mulling over that idea...

"And Nerva neglected to mention he was going to make that offer, too. So I guess he and I are even."

"Maybe. It's a bit earlier to think about this anyway. All the same..." Mu gave Judal a searching look. "Reim is strong, and always will be. If you decide come back with us, you won't regret it."

Judal yawned loudly, and not all that convincingly. Still, he wondered if the Fanalis would be able to take a hint if he smelled one. "Whatever. Right now I'm still tired."

"Alright, I just thought I'd warn you that Nerva will stop by at some point," Mu gave them both another respectful nod. He then turned and walked back to the door, sliding it open to the same seeping chill of that scarlet autumn. Then he was gone, and the door closed with a low click to leave the two alone.

Judal uncurled himself from his bed, standing to smooth over his clothing from where he had been made to re=dress in a hurry following that intrusion. "Did you really need to ally with those people to save me? I don't like them. But I guess they want me as their Magi now and –" he watched Sinbad draw up behind him, yet the man wore a stony expression. "...You look weird."

"Yes I do. You didn't tell him you wouldn't go there," he said before leaning in to wrap his arms possessively around the Magi's slim waist and bury his face in his hair. "Tell me you're not thinking of going to Reim."

"They're the strongest though. Everyone knows that."

"For now," Sinbad replied, as if that would change if he lost Judal to them. "You told me you'd come back home with me, remember?"

Judal nodded, bringing forward a lock of his king's long violet hair forward to wind it with interest between his fingers. "Yeah, of course. We talked about that ages ago. Why ask then? Saying it that way it's like I have a choice."

"You do have a choice. And you're choosing me, not Reim," Sinbad informed him.

"Ah- how is that a choice?"

"Thinking about it, I guess it isn't," he grinned before leaning in to kiss softly at the back of Judal's neck. "Come to Sindria with me, alright? That would make me happy. I'll plant whatever fruit, flowers or anything else you want on my balcony for you if you do."

Judal leaned back into him, catching his fingers with his. "You mean becoming your Magi?"

"Yes. Do you like that idea?"

"Maybe, But Reim's so much bigger than some tiny island in the middle of nowhere. And you asked that damned chibi-midget before you asked me," Sinbad froze, leaning into his shoulder and offering the dark Magi a playful glare. "Or maybe you want that old weirdo hermit who hides in turtle shells more than someone amazing as me. Or – ah!" his teasing was cut short by Sinbad's fingers slipping up under his tops and pinching softly over his skin.

"I'm choosing you, so don't tease me," Sinbad reminded him. He enjoyed Judal's slight moan of surprise before he rolled the delicate skin of his nipples between his fingers and lightly flicked his nails over their tips. "For a while, you need to keep calm and not get yourself excitable by anyone - apart from me of course. We'll help with this place, and then go to Sindria. Just don't fight anyone – they'll take it the wrong way."

"...That's kind of how I mean it though," Judal answered back, and cried out again. He gripped at the fingers playing under his tops, flushing as they pinched him again in a teasing punishment.

"And I'll let you keep this," Sinbad drew back his hands, and Judal made a slight complaining sound as he did. He then noticed his ruby-tipped sceptre being dangled above him by the taller man. He reached up and snatched it as Sinbad held him briefly, affectionately kissing at the back of his neck before drawing back to the bed. His king flopped back down against the soft pillows, his amber eyes seeming undressing Judal with their seductive look which made the Magi blush heavily. "So, Judal – do we have a deal?"

He nodded, and distracted himself by looking over his darkly shining sceptre, checking obsessively for any scratches. Satisfied it was unmarked, he then stashed it back into his clothing. "Alright. But this is going to take ages isn't it? You always take so long..."

"You don't mind if its foreplay related," Sinbad rose a teasing eyebrow. "Months, maybe..." Judal groaned at that. "Wars are destructive, and expensive. But you'll be with me," he added reassuringly. The man then took to scanning over the sea of glittering magical objects scattered over the shadows of Judal's bedroom floor. "...You really should tidy up in here, it's such a mess."

That gave Judal an idea, and not to tidy up. Slowly he scanned over the array of gold and silver artefacts piled up beside his bed before spotting what he wanted. He leaned down, his fingers falling over a bundle of white cloth before straightening up with his turban in hand. He never used it much, even if he never left the palace without it. Mainly he just had in case he needed it, and to use as a carpet for the longer walks – flights – he took. "See? Everything is where I need it."

Sinbad looked over the prize gripped in his lover's hands. "That just makes it a conveniently placed mess." Judal shifted over, straddling the lap of the man occupying his bed in such a provocative way. His king made an approving sound before taking the turban from him. he reached up a hand to smooth over Judal's tangled hair before placing it on top of his head, and admiring how he looked wearing it. "Now we match..."

Judal responded by reaching to pluck the jewelled turban from Sinbad's head. He then threw it lightly over his shoulder where it landed by the foot of the bed. "I think they look so silly. I never used mine much – gravity magic is so much better."

"But it looks so cute on you," Sinbad teased him, and made him flush slightly. "I remember you were carrying it when we first met you." He shuddered, as though in memory of the nightmarish brat Judal had been as a child. The dark magi felt oddly proud by that reaction. "I get to see you wear it finally."

"I got it from the first dungeon Al-Thamen ever made me raise for them. They told me to keep it," Judal informed him, and hadn't made a move to take it off. Instead he reminded himself of why he had sought out the damned thing to start with. "You know though, I've been stuck here so long. I need to get out of here so badly I can't think straight..." he said before fixing his lover with a pleading look.

"I don't think I'm the person to help anyone think straight," Sinbad's tanned hands reached up to softly palm over the smooth curve of his hips. Judal watched them slowly stroke over his skin, starting to lower the black material covering his lower body as they went. "It's alright if you want to leave though, as long as I bring you back before too long. Is there any place you had in mind?"

Sinbad sat up, locking an arm around Judal to keep him there. The dark Magi shuddered as a tongue passed slowly over his hip, and as his dress pants slipped from him once again. With a slight shudder he grinned, and drew his arms tightly around his king's neck "...Of course there is."


	3. Distant Lands

_Huge thanks to Noah, arekusu or .alex, Katerina5, Akumarayne and Little D Xylie for the reviews and kind words and everyone else reading etc so far. I do like this relationship...a lot actually. They just amuse me. I won't say what's going to happen but...yeah. I hope you guys all enjoy it one way or another.  
_

* * *

**_Third Night: Distant Lands_**

"I'll admit though," Sinbad's voice was so breathy, needing even. As Judal tried to catch his breath himself, he barely registered what he said. His king emerged from the cold waterfall first, and with one hand caught the Magi to take him with him. The Magi watched the man sit, back against a sweeping tree before placing Judal on his lap facing him. And then was annoying enough to catch his forearms to stop him shifting off. Exhausted, Judal's soaked, exhausted both collapsed against his lover's bronzed soaked and...very nude form. "I never thought I'd get to make love to you in a waterfall. But now I have. Twice!"

Judal flushed deeply from the triumph resonating in his rich voice. Across from them, and in this verdant, vibrant clearing at the water's edge, their clothing was discarded. Their jewellery, Sinbad's metal vessels, and that magical turban he disliked also. He had taken him here, and now Judal was too embarrassed to even look at the man he was forced to straddle.

Trust him to act like this, after Judal had thought to bring that person here.

Now, Judal's room was his favourite refuge from the world of course. This was also once he liked immensely. It lay at the fringe of the Tenzen Plateau, and it's clear, emerald waterfalls cascading down onto pale, permeated rocks had caught his eye long ago as he flew above it. It was a beautiful place, regardless of the season. Approaching autumn, those gold and red flecks of September glided down from the trees above. Their rich tones mingled and danced with the brilliance of both the king and Magi's rukhso they spiralled together. Beneath then, the lovers lay locked in each other's arms. And warmed themselves from...their time in the shallower waters.

Time seemed to stand there, in that place Judal marked as his. Below the overcast skies, everything was so still and silent in the early morning. The only sound aside from their hushed breaths was the crystalline water splashing beside them. A light mist veiled thinly over its pristine, rippling surface, concealing the plethora of many pink and peach-toned lilies from Judal's sight.

Nervously, Judal shifted from his place up on Sinbad's waist. Sinbad, however, seemed perfectly content with the arrangement as his amber eyes gazed over the striking scene of colour and serenity. Unashamed as always, his tanned palms rounded over the soft curve of his lover's ivory toned hips so he settled down. Almost unwilling, Judal did. He shifted his slender legs either side of his eager partner, over the moist, dew-heavy grass and their scattering of lotus and hibiscus flowers.

It was strange, sitting on someone in such a way. And...comfortable, even if he wouldn't admit to that. those fingers trailing and tingling over his waist certainly helped with that, at least. Until Sinbad, Judal had never actually had a partner in such a way. Or done such things. Even after being with him a while, all of this still seemed...overwhelming.

"You know..." Sinbad's lazy voice washed over him, and the Magi's ruby eyes snapped back to him attentively. "I still think you're as sensitive at the first time we were together. I guess it's true what people say about Magi..."

"Eh?! Who the heck talks about that..." Judal demanded, embarrassed heat rushing to his face again. That man was so...lewd, really. And it was his fault he even had done such things to start with, of course. "You're imagining it, anyway?"

"I am?" Sinbad asked, and raised a violet eyebrow playfully as if accepting Judal's poorly conceived challenge. He felt those strong hands catch him to bring him in closer. From his waist, fingers trailed over to the weak, sensitive spot of his lower back. He stifled a cry, shuddering and felt his body arch forward. As if falling into that man's trap, he felt lips brush over his chest like silken petals. The tip of Sinbad's warm, moist tongue curled delicately around a highly responsive bud on Judal's chest, which hardened quickly from something as simple as a gentle lapping of his tongue. Judal looked away quickly, trying to avoid the grin of victory clouding the other man's eyes. "See? Just like when we first met. But then I always loved this about you."

"Ahh, Sinbad shut up. You're so annoying..." Judal snapped, albeit lazily. He went to climb off him, but felt the grip return to his waist to hols him there. He gave a resigned sigh, but then he hadn't wished to leave anyway. He just disliked being mocked.

"Alright then, Judal. If you do something for me I won't tease you," Judal looked over him curiously. "It's no big deal; I just thought it's about time you started calling me 'Sin.' That's what the people I love call me. And I think we've beyond that by this point..." he informed him, trailing a line of heated kisses down Judal's pale throat. The Magi leaned in; surrendering as he slipped his fingers between those of his king's and leaned in to kiss him in return. And a little stronger than usual, even if Sin didn't seem to mind. "And now I finally have you; and it's all because you believed I could win."

Well, all Judal had told was admit there was a – slight – chance Sin wouldn't die horribly at Al-Thamen's hands. And he had taken that as a declaration of love. But then perhaps it may well have been, as Judal was still learning to accept all this. Sin confused him, more than anything. But then, even if his king had sided with Reim he had still achieved them. It wasn't as if Judal had said he couldn't ask for help.

As such, Judal just accepted that as the truth. It seemed easier that way. He leaned in, lying against Sin's chest and felt those powerful arms encircle his waist. As he curled the soaked, violet hair around his fingers, Judal knew this – felt – right. After all, this was the man he had wanted since he met as a small child. Sin was the first king-candidate the Magi had recognised, even if the man was too annoying to have become Judal's. As, of course, he should have done. In the end, and in subtle humiliation, Judal had ended up surrendering and belonging to him instead.

Even if Sin was infuriating, Judal had relied upon him. There had been one fateful, stormy night when Judal had arrived alone in Sindria. Travelling thousands of miles, shivering and soaked through and though, he had demanded to speak to the king. Well, that wasn't so unusual – that was how many of their conversations went. Even so...Judal had confided in Sin. That due to the dreams Aladdin had shown him, and with black rukh darkening over Kou, he was beginning to fear the empire. Judal just didn't know what that fear was, or how to explain it. He, however, knew he didn't want to die, and wished to escape.

It had seemed so impossible. But that one conversation had changed everything. Sin claimed such as thing was possible, that he could leave those men. It was...weird just how Judal had been convinced by him. The two lovers, enemies, whatever they were had made a promise on that night. And that promise was that if Sin saved him from Al-Thamen, Judal would be his. And he would escape to that distant land with the man who would take him away from everything.

To Judal it seemed naive, and such things didn't just...happen like that. Yet they had; and so suddenly he was still trying to understand it. His naive, somewhat sheltered, way of life had been turned upside down by that one person. And he couldn't lock himself in his room or escape to a waterfall to forget him, and he had tried. All the while, Sin had told him to trust and leave it to him. And he had, without a second thought. Judal had – never – relied on something, anyone, in such a way. With his power, he had never had to. How easy it was, to hold the world at arm's length and never be hurt or involved in it...

Sin rested his chin against the trialling of Judal's drying, shimmering trail of black hair. "Just...don't run off to Reim, alright? I did all this mainly for you."

"We said we weren't talking about that..." Judal sighed, and Sin sounded put out by that. Al-Thamen wasn't truly gone; he knew it even if his king didn't. He couldn't start thinking this was over.

"Alright. How are you feeling?" Sin enquired as he pressed his lips softly to his temple.

"A bit weird, sick I guess..." he replied. He still felt tired, drained. And with that, the sensation as if his stomach was being bound painfully in knots from the black rukh collecting there.

His king nodded, as if such a thing was understandable. He reached for that small, ceramic bottle of alcohol he had brought with him thoughtfully. "It's a bad situation, Judal, I know. With Al-Thamen gone, I'm doing my best to protect you. So everything's fine; just keep calm and leave it to me. I'll deal with everything for you..." he added, taking a light sip from the bottle. Softly he gripped Judal's hand, as if to reassure him. As if to show him how important it was for Judal to be with him, and no one else.

He wondered, really, if Sin understood. The two were not just from different places; they were different in so many ways. Especially as that king stated Judal _did_ have a choice, yet he was certain he didn't. Even if Al-Thamen _had_ disappeared forever, he wasn't sure he wanted to be free to do as he wished. He just...preferred the idea of being powerful to the notion of having freedom.

If he was free, then what? Could Judal do as Sin had – choose a far off place as his – really his – and want to be there? As a Magi he was told to be somewhere, it wasn't something that had occurred to him. He liked Sindria, but did he like it more than Kou? If Kou was now weak, he shouldn't be there. Reim was strong but...he didn't like the idea of being there. Taking off to some distant land just seemed...insane and illogical if he had someone to tell him where to go.

His head hurting from such thoughts, Judal tried to distract himself from them. His ruby eyes fixed on that bottle of sake in Sin's hand. Somehow...that seemed like a good idea. He reached out, uncurling it from those strong fingers which stroked softly over his as he took it from Sin and looked at him curiously. Judal peered curiously at the cloudy contents, swirling them and taking a sniff. Certainly to him it smelled awful. Even so, he tilted his head back. And proceeded to drink what might well have been just over half the bottle in one go.

The feeling was...strange, as if heat erupted and grew numb within him. Wiping his mouth, Judal took a deep breath and he felt dizzy. His whole body was gripped by that liquid gushing hotly through him. his skin tingled, and he felt...weird. Happy. Giggling, he pushed the bottle back away from him in distaste.

"Judal! You..." those amber eyes widened, especially when his fingers curled around the significantly lighter bottle. "Why...why did you do that?!"

"Ah? I have no idea," he told him happily, laughing. All around him, the dazzling light of his rukh grew heavy. He slumped forward, feeling his king's catch his slim shoulders to support him. Really, Judal didn't like alcohol. At all. "Ahh...that stuff is so horrid! How do you even drink that stuff?!"

"...Not like that for a start? What's wrong with you? You've never drank before! And that's a bad way to start!"

"...I was thirsty," he told him. Even if Judal was certain more than ever he hated alcohol, he liked the warmth spreading pleasantly through his body right now. Indeed, it felt almost as potent as the surge of magical energy when he was free to use his power as he wished. Which wasn't often.

"...You don't drink sake if you're thirsty."

"Yeah, it's so gross you wouldn't want to!"

Sin sighed, patting over his lover's long hair. "Honestly...you are such a brat sometimes. No one ever taught you to drink either, I guess. Well, don't worry. You'll pick up loads of bad habits being around me."

Judal slumped down onto the soft grass, watching Sin shift to lean over him. He was so close, yet curiously he didn't feel shy or the need to move away. "Erm...you know. You told me if I remembered anything new, like about those rituals I should tell you." ...he had no idea why this occurred to him, or even if it should. Nevertheless, Sin looked down at him and nodded keenly. "OK...well I remember there were loads of black rukh there. More than I've ever seen before. That weirdo told me they were all that was left of Al-Thamen. And he placed them all inside me."

Giving him a searching look, Sin drew his fingers slowly over Judal's stomach. "Funny...getting you drunk gets you to remember that?" Judal shrugged."Alright; are you sure about that?"

"Eh? How could I not be sure? It's kind of obvious when someone puts black rukh in you. You should know that," Sin nodded, as if he remembered that all too well. "Anyway, that's what the ritual was for. To give me all the rukh that were left."

Sin looked somewhat troubled. And Judal had the feeling that, as his enemy, he shouldn't be telling him all this. That hand flattened softly over his stomach curiously. Judal knew, oddly, he had been unable to interact with the black rukh since that ritual. In fact, he couldn't use them at all, as they wouldn't obey any of his commands. Instead, they continued to reside warmly within him in that dark shimmering of collected energy. More strangely, Judal didn't even think it – was – the rukh gathered from Al-Thamen. If anything, it felt more like this own, mingled with some stolen from Sin himself. And strangely, he had no idea what that meant. Just that it was strong, and strong enough to make him feel dizzy. That collection of the lovers' rukh was enough to make him light-headed just thinking about him. As a Magi, it was unlike him to feel in awe of such power...

"...You really aren't feeling well, are you?" Sin smoothed though his hair and looked concerned. "Whatever that ritual was, it's affected you a lot. I should get you back so you could rest..." Judal threw him a look, but felt too tired to really argue with him. "I know, but we had a beautiful night here, just the two of us. Thanks for telling me...I know it's difficult when they've done such horrible things to you. I just...it's insane but I think they planned all this."

"Eh...That's insane alright," Judal laughed slightly.

"Yes..." Sin gave him a searching you. "Can you do something else for me? Refrain from using black rukh." Judal nodded, and his king seemed surprised he agreed to do such a thing so easily. Well, it's not as if he could use those gathered within him anyway. "And if you can just...try not to think about what they taught you from now on."

"Eh, you mean like forget everything they ever told me. That's a lot of things you know...useful things."

Sin smiled. "I know, but trust me on this. I can teach you to do things in an even better way. And we're free to do as we like now. Especially if you come back with me."

Judal wanted to protest to that, but he felt hands curl over his forearms and grip his wrists. With little effort, Sin pushed the Magi fully into the cool, beaded grass and leant over him. That body pressed down on his own tired one forcefully, as if marking Judal as his. Held down and unable to move, Judal grinned playfully. "...What are you doing?"

"I'll let you sleep on the way back, don't worry," Sin told him, even if he wasn't that worried. Teasingly he drew up a muscled, bronzed thigh to part Judal's legs, admiring him as he arched back more than a little helplessly. "But remember this; you're coming home to me. I'm not against making love to you over and over again, until you say you will."

"Ha? Then you'll be waiting a long time."

"Then you just want me to take you that much?" that man above him asked with a sly smile.

"E-eh..." Judal enquired, and felt himself flushing again. Of course, it was so easy for Sin to catch him out like that. He could feel his painted eyelids close, and lips trace over them tenderly as he tilted to the side. "You never play fair, do you..."

"A fair fight is where I win," Sin informed the Magi playfully. That body, so much stronger than his own, shifted off him. He climbed to his feet, feeling Sin encircle his waist to steady him as he reached for his clothes. "Well, if its for you...I'm always going to win when it comes to you."

Judal remained silent, but he liked the sound of that. Either way, as he slipped that flowing black soft material over his pale, shivering body, he thought he might accept Sin's offer to allow him to sleep on the way back.

* * *

_As Judal slept, it was as he thought. He was reliving the same, strange dream he had seen so many times before. His dreams had never been the same; at least, not since Aladdin had shown him so much through the Wisdom of Solomon. Ever since his dreams had been...unusual. But accepting that, and nightly seeing the decimation of his village and family thanks to that damned brat, was something he had gotten used to. More or less._

_Perhaps such things should unsettle him? He didn't think they did. Aside from those flashing headaches of searing pain, he felt pretty normal. His fellow Magi had wanted him to see where he came from. But Judal didn't care. He didn't see it as significant that Kouga blood ran in his veins, nor that Al-Thamen had murdered so many to claim him as their own. He didn't really have much of an opinion – after all, he hadn't known them. What was it to him if a bunch of strangers died?_

_Still, he had read that the Kouga Empire had once been powerful. That they had dominated the dry, endless plains to the south and had once been unmatched in their power and their tyranny. Well, that had interested him. But on reading further, it turned out the idiots were a bunch of pacifists now, of all things. And then he had been bored, and ceased any interest in them._

_There was a possibility though. That, being born to them as a Magi, he might have been – meant – to restore them to glory. Even so, that hadn't happened, and he doubted it mattered. Those people were long gone, and that land which was never his home was so far away. Judal had never seen the place, let alone been there outside of dreams. It wasn't his home, Kou was. Ever since Al-Thamen had taken him there. _

_Yet, lately and since Al-Thamen had disappeared from the world his dreams had...changed. Again. And more than likely it was that brat's fault, even if Judal hadn't seen Aladdin in so long. He was almost grateful he didn't need to endure seeing that massacre night after night, and experience the accompanying painful headaches. He wasn't sure what it meant, one way or another._

_In contrast to the night-time dying screams and fire, he woke in those dreams to a peaceful place. Upon those golden, endless plains that were so strange to him. The day seemed early, as always, even if the suggestion of a warm day was already shimmering softly through the balmy air. He was curled up, under the shade of a tree. From that hill, he could look out over the sunlight painted unto the light gold and faded green of the calm, savannah grasslands. There was silence, and peace...he felt almost as through Judal belonged there._

_Even so, it was rather boring._

_Blinking, he drew a hand up through his hair. That always interested him, as it was shorter and he had been annoyed by that. He had never, ever cut his hair after all. Even so, it still fell down past his shoulders in so many thin, darkly shining plaits. His clothes were dull, uninteresting and get comfortable. They showed enough of his skin so he could still feel the hum of magoi through the air, at least. After all, what was the point of he couldn't feel the rukh on his bare skin._

_There were no black rukh there either, he realised. No matter how hard he looked, in that dream he had not even found one. And he had had those all his life._

_A figure approached him; a woman who was familiar in the way she always knew where to find him when he wandered. She looked so much like him, and fixed him with an adoring expression as she approached. Judal wasn't sure how to take that, usually people were more...reserved, fearful even, around him. Dressed in similarly simple, beige and white linen, she kept her hands clasped behind her back. She leaned down, drawing back his fringe and looking into his eyes as he sat there. Her eyes of an equally fiery ruby looked into his own. For some reason, his rukh told him she was his mother. And rukh weren't known to lie._

_In fact, that trickle of white had seeped out to mark her steps as she approached. Such things they only did with the few people Judal liked. Likewise, her rukh reached out for him. She was speaking to him, and he could only describe her voice as akin to music. It was soft, comforting, and she chattered away animatedly at him. Oddly enough, he had never understood a word she said. As though she spoke another language._

_But there...were no other languages, were there? Aside from Toran, at least and Judal was learned enough to understood that. Why speak in a made up language, then? Again and from what the rukh said, it was more he wasn't – allowed – to understand, whatever that meant. Perhaps he wasn't meant to understand the words of someone who had long since passed on from his world. That, or the woman was simply insane._

_She seemed sane, however. And even if he knew it to be a dream, that woman seemed real enough. She knelt down, and pressed a warm palm to his cheek fondly. He felt he knew her, so much in fact it made his chest ache merely thinking about it. Even so, he didn't want to pull away. Just as part of him didn't want to ever leave that strange place._

_Smiling at his blank expression, as if expecting it, she clasped his hand in his. He allowed himself to be lightly pulled to his feet. She continued to speak with him – at him – their rukh continuing to glide brightly around them as she did. His hand in hers, she was beginning to lead him down the hill. To the array of scarlet and white tents he knew her home. Their home._

_Descending the dry hill, and back into full relief of the strengthening sun, he felt his heart thud almost painfully. People were there, so many of them, and chatting away melodically as he drew closer. As he was drawn close enough they stopped. And looked over him. Not in fear, or panic, or anything he knew. Instead, he was regarded in awe._

_That woman stood beside him, hand laid on his shoulder as if in pride. Aladdin had shown him what had happened on the night his fate had been changed, and Al-Thamen held his life in their hands. Maybe this really was him being shown the life he would have had. It seemed...rather strange to him._

_Even so, those people had bowed collectively before him. He drew up tall; this was more like it. That respect he knew, owed to him as being special as a Magi was. Their Magi; someone amazing who would bestow glory upon them. He rather liked that idea, of restoring an empire fallen long ago. It seemed fun._

_A ribbon of shadow caught the light, and out of the corner of his eye. Turning keenly, Judal wanted to see if that trickle of black was what he thought. And it was. After never seeing black rukh in such a peaceful place, some had seeped in. Infected the peaceful scene, perhaps. The day was darkened, and his eyes fell upon the culprit. Someone who he had not seen for so long, and who Judal believed to be dead._

_That man looked out at the village from the guide of a curious, chequered mask. His lifeless eyes moved swiftly to meet Judal's gaze, and his expression was unreadable. He was tall, as he had been in lie. That veil of white and crown of thorns still concealed most of his features. Ithnan leaned forth on his scythe like staff. Then he beckoned the Magi to go with him._

_Perhaps...Judal should stop being surprised over what Al-Thamen was capable of. Gyokuen's death, after all, was something a little less than final. He was sure Ithnan was dead, however, and this was just a dream. Why dream of him? Well, it didn't matter. Without a second thought Judal did as his old teacher indicated, and went to approach him._

_"Judal!" well, he understood that much. That woman spoke his name, and kept a firm get gentle grip on his arm to stop him leaving. That tribe had already readied their blades, as if prepared to scare away the black magician. Ithnan merely laughed, his towering figure turning to leave. Judal had the feeling that wasn't the last he had seen of him. He didn't even know why he wished to go with him it just felt...like he should._

_Even so, those people had gathered around him and re-sheathed their weaponry. It almost felt as if they looked to protect their Magi from such a person, even if that seemed laughable. Still, he wanted a chance to speak with him. Perhaps Ithnan could explain how he was meant to bring Al-Thamen back to that world? It was the only lead he had to doing such a thing, after all._

_It really did seem, even now, that invisible chains still bound to his old masters. But then he saw no other way, and he didn't think much about such things._


	4. Like It or Not

_A huge thanks to felisceleris and Akumarayne for the comments and kind words, along with ann you following, favoruting etc etc for now on. Yeah - I did take a break for that, which I'm sorry for. Stuff happens though, one way or another. But I'm back now, well clearly or I'd not be doing this._

_Regardless, enjoy~  
_

* * *

**_Fourth Night: Like It or Not..._**

In the afternoons within the palace grounds, Sin had taken to writing alone. His time in Kou was gradually melting away into weeks, and still it seemed he'd be there for a while yet. Curled up under the shade of his lover's favourite peach tree, he shuffled his newly written pages within his lap. Honestly, he had no idea why the tree was Judal's favourite. Even if seemed deprecating, he thought it was solely as it was the biggest. It towered above the low skyline in a blur of delicate pink and lush green, and could be seen from almost anywhere.

The young king was watching. And watching, as from here the entirety of the palace was laid bare before him. As autumn collected and chilled the air, the grounds were gradually being rebuilt. As the vibrant flowers and trailing sakura petals had faded into dancing leaves of scarlet and sprinkling rain, the city was once again levelled. Leaning back against the smooth tree trunk, and day by day, Sin had slowly watched Kou being returned to its towering and enchanting magnificence.

Even so, the patrols there also grew. The stoic and stern Fanalis corps. of Reim keenly scoured every corner of those gardens. They were polite, so polite it reminded Sin he had long outstayed his welcome.

It was striking, really, just how rigid and disciple a laid-back, friendly person like My Alexius could make his men. It made Sin increasingly yearn for the cheery chaos of his country. Homesickness washed over him as he thought of the cool, summery waters of home. In fact, it had almost been a year since he had been in Sindria.

The day was drawing to a close, and the chilling breeze whipped over his skin and hair. The pages in his grasp ruffled as he gripped them tightly. Those patrols had grown less frequent, which was usually a sign Judal would soon be with him. They often met here, as over the weeks this had become an unspoken meeting place for when Reim were done with the Magi.

He knew Reim would have preferred it if he left. After all, in Nerva's mind it had been – his – empire who had defeated Al-Thamen and the darkened places in Kou. They didn't even ask for his opinion or counsel anymore. Things had only worsened when Sin had revealed he – would – be taking Judal back to Sindria. Whether they or even Judal liked it or not. They had grown cold, but then they also had at least stopped offering Judal a place in their army. Not that Sin's lover seemed to care that much.

Judal however was a problem in himself. And it solely wasn't due to Sin's suspicions he was keeping secrets. He refused to let the king stay in his messy, yet oddly perfect, rooms. Instead Sin was somewhat neglected and forced to stay in the impeccable guest accommodation on the slightly dishevelled half of the palace. Regardless, Sin – would – be staying there that night, and possibly the following nights, regardless of Judal's protects. He however knew better than to prompt the Magi in what he was keeping from him. The volatile young man would tell him when he was ready, and pressuring him wasn't that appealing a prospect.

Unfortunately, he knew it was likely he would be spending the winter there. And the winters in Kou were reputed as being harsh. It seemed that even with the enthusiastic, somewhat reckless use of a Magi's aberrant magic cities and palaces weren't built overnight. Sin had just underestimated how long it would take. But then, again if anyone else liked it or not, once they were done he would be going home. And would be taking Judal with him, regardless of what he said on the matter.

Softly, his fingers ran over the long, vermillion feather he used as a quill. In truth, it had been so long since he had written anything. He had done so a lot, of course, before forming Sindria. After all, so many wanted to read of his adventures. And who wouldn't want to hear those stories of pale, crystal clear shores of far-away lands? Of weirdly fanciful creatures and corrupt, insufferable tyrants? Not many, as those books had been immensely popular. Such things had made him well known, famous even.

Running that feather under the smooth line of his jaw, he paused for a moment. Then, deep in thought, he began to write...

_On the fourth night, our heroine was brought again before the evil pirate king. She really wanted to detest that cold, selfish man her mother had sold her to. Even so, it was increasingly difficult not to notice just how magnificent and handsome he was._

_His men had bound her wrists, and she was pushed to her knees in his bedchamber. Her well oiled body was barely clothed, and her olive skin softly glistened in the candlelight. That troublesome man's eyes seemed amused, and aroused, to see her in such a state. How he admired how her slim, tanned body looked so soft and welcoming as it arched back in its bindings. How her gigantic bosom heaved, as if it unwittingly was begging such a scoundrel to free it from its scantily-clad restraints._

_His eyes, that vivid cold blue of a frozen winter, looked in the warm, chocoletey pools of her own. It felt as if his gaze was undressing her, and she blushed. Until he had taken her to his bed, she had been a virgin. But now she was his, and a prize he had had many times on their past three nights together. "I hope you're willing tonight...well it seems your body is..."_

_Our heroine, of course, would never want him. Even so, her body did. It prickled under his lewd and smouldering stare, waiting for his touch. He laughed, looking over her erect chest as she looked away and tried to ignore him. Insufferable as he was, his well formed, sculpted body knew how to please hers. She even dreamed of is rough, calloused hands, and his hard, muscled form taking her soft, curvaceous form over and over again. _

_With a clap, his men left them. He shifted to the edge of his massive, silken bed and disrobed h8mself. She looked away, not daring to look at him as his fingers reached in. They slowly and teasingly unlaced those ridiculously frilly white garments which barely fit her. Within moments, her lusciously generous, olive-skinned curves were revealed to him. His fingertips traced down her shoulders, to her arms before softly cupping and massaging over her massive chest as it spilled into his hands._

_She tried to remain silent, and not show that was what she wanted. Still she wanted to melt his barren heart. To make him love her, so she could reject him. However, as his fingers pinched and stroked over those sensitive, sizable mounds of skin she felt she was losing. Just this much made her want to lose herself in pleasure..."You can't buy a person. And you haven't bought me," she told him._

_"Isabela, I already have. And your mother settled with mere silver," he told her. That wasn't her name, of course, but it was what he called her. "It was worth it, you're more than a handful." He winked, and continued to tease over her skin as she inclined forward. "You belong to me, now. You're mine..."_

_"No," she stated, even if she didn't sound that convincing._

_"Beg for me..." he told her. He reached round, gripping at her tied hands to bring her forward. Her soft body swelled up over his bare thighs, and she knew he was right. That she wanted that spoiled man. She also seemed to enjoy such things more than her mother said she should. She arched back to look at him as his fingers settled at the back of her neck. Silently, and without protest, she allowed his kiss. She wanted for that moment, when his throbbing body would throw her to the bed roughly once more. She -_

"What the...heck are you writing?!"

Sin sighed. And looked round.

Jafar stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder. Those faded dark eyes scanned over the still glistening works again, a blush forming over his freckles as he did. On catching Sin watching him, he coughed and backed up.

"A-absolutely not!" he exclaimed as Sin held out and offered the offending page to him. Far from offering his approval, Jafar was fervently shaking his head. "I have no interest in reading such vulgarity!"

"Vulgarity? How rude, this is a love story..." Sin corrected him. "Are you that cold you can't even appreciate a little romance? I'm hurt; wasn't it you telling me to write again in the first place?"

"Sin, I meant about your adventures and you know it."

"I am. It's just a different kind of adventure."

Jafar fixed him with something of a despairing look, and Sin tried not to be amused by how scandalised his old friend looked. The pale man covered his reddened face with a long, emerald and gold sleeve and clearly wished regretting approaching him. "That might be the case, yes. Did you forget you're meant to be working?"

Sin had, actually. He couldn't remember what Jafar was referring to. It certainly wasn't anything concerning Reim. They were too busy ignoring him and searching for Kouen Ren. So he nodded, to indicate he had indeed forgotten. "Ah, well it's your fault if you told me to write. I can't do both at the same time. So pick one."

"...Work!"

Sin smiled warmly. He often wondered how lost Jafar would be if he wasn't routinely scolding him. Perhaps as lost as Sin would be not to be routinely scalded.

Jafar had gone to say something else, but as he did the ground shook and groaned beneath them. Overhead, frost was coating coldly over the vibrant rooftops. For a mere moment, the radiant fracture of blue ice towered above them. Then the icicle splintered, offering a shattering of cold light to fall against the darkening day. The imposing monolith fell from view, back whence it came. Honestly, Sin had – no – idea how ice magic could be suitably wielded in order to reconstruct a palace. And he was fairly sure Judal didn't have a clue, either.

Surely, that was a sign Reim were done with him after all. As if such a spectacle was a regular occurrence, Jafar cleared his throat. "Anyway; so you know, Aladdin has arrived back in Kou."

"Ah, really?" Sin asked. "That's good; he'll clear up a lot of this mess."

"They said the same about Judal..."

"Yes, I found that part funny. If I'm lucky, Reim will give up asking Judal to be their Magi and go after Aladdin instead," Jafar threw him a look. "What? I can't have my priorities?"

"Which are writing obscene things and fussing over that damned brat?" Jafar asked. And Sin nodded, keenly in fact. "To them, Judal was a shock. He's...not exactly what they think a Magi should be. He's, well, dangerous and a little crazy. Are you really taking him back with us? If he gets wound up, it's our people getting hurt."

"I'm more than sure. And it's fine, I told him not to hurt anyone," Sin knew how that sounded. And his slightly too cheerful, loud laugh wasn't all that convincing, either. He drew a hand through his long hair, knowing full well that even he himself was surprised how much Judal actually listened and did as he said. "Jafar...you worry too much."

"Enough for both of us. I don't think it's a good idea..." Jafar's eyes were fixed on a slim, ominous figure in black floating above them. Judal's braceleted arms were folded to his chest, and he had fixed the advisor in a death stare. As if he was furious Jafar had even – dared – speak to Sin, who obvious was Judal's and no one else's. At least that's what the Magi clearly thought. Sin knew they both disliked each other, but as Jafar listened to him and Judal – sometimes – did, he just accepted that. "Sin – you make a lot of excuses for him. And he has done terrible things. I don't think even you can blame Al-Thamen for all of them."

"I know what he's done as well as you. But people change – you did," Sin pointed out. After all, it had been this man who, as a child, had tried to assassinate him when they had first met. And several consecutive times after that for good measure. It had certainly been a while since he had calmed Jafar down, and earned his trust. "He can learn, as you did. And get past what those bastards did to him."

"He's nothing like me, Sin, and you know it," Jafar replied rather flatly. "And he's still saying we're his enemy."

"Yeah, I hoped he'd have stopped that by now."

"And you said he's hiding things from you."

Sin had begun to wring his hands, but nodded. "He is. But I still think if you save someone, they can change and make the choice from themselves. Things aren't that easy to say they're all evil, or we don't have our dark moments. You relied on me back then, and I saved you. Are you really going to deny someone the same?"

"Sin..." Jafar held his hands up in defeat. "Fine, it's your call. I'll go along with it, anyway. I just hope you can control him."

"Ah, so do I," Sin nodded, watching the aforementioned person draw soundlessly up to them.

"Ahh...free at last~" Judal complained, both loudly and cheerfully, as he dropped from the low rooftops ahead. He fixed Sin was a beaming, and highly charming smile, and Jafar with a frozen glare. He turned sharply, allowing that long showering of ebony tresses to strike the once-assassin flat in the face. Spluttering, Jafar pushed the long, offending braid of heavily scented hair away and backed up. The Magi had already claimed Sin as his own, depositing himself in his king's lap as if to announce it was – their – time. As he did, Sin cast aside his writing to draw his arms around the cute yet highly obnoxious figure, too amused to acknowledge his bad manners.

Jafar really couldn't get away fast enough. Being the target of a glare like that, Sin didn't blame him either. Such an expression seemed enough in itself to turn someone to ice. Casting Sin one last look, the pale man excused himself, retreating to the apparent safely of a passing patrol of Fanalis. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, they work me real hard though, you know," Judal mumbled to him. That body of rich, floral scents and softly pale skin nestled against Sin's chest with a deep breath.

Under his long fringe, Sin could see Judal continue to glare, both at Jafar and his company. Indeed, Judal seemed to be harbouring a new, almost vitriolic hatred towards any Fanalis he saw. Following meeting Mu Alexius, it seemed he detested them all. More than likely as the possibility of having someone who he couldn't manipulate was something he really, really was offended by. But then, not being able to cry and get what he wanted was something a little beyond Judal's comprehension.

"They won't work you more than they need to. Without using black rukh, I guess it's a bit tougher," Sin stroked softly over Judal's palm, and the tell-tale sensation of magical frost clinging to them. Even if he'd use that sceptre of his to enhance his talents, that coldness clung to his hands. As such, Sin liked to take the time to warm it from him.

"Yeah, but they're still annoying. Those idiots should just go away already..." Judal informed him, shifting heavily in Sin's lap. Even if the king felt it was rude to say such a thing, the Magi seemed to...well, be heavier. He remembered one incident involving Aladdin not using enough magic in Sindria and gaining weight, and shuddered affectedly. Surely his request for Judal not to use black rukh wasn't the culprit? No, that didn't seem to be enough. And he – liked – to think that Judal would embellish in showing off his power too much than to be too stubborn not to use all the magic at his disposal as Reim requested.

"People like Mu aren't idiots if you can't trick them, you know. In fact, it would be the opposite."

"You didn't deny they shouldn't go away though..."

Sin hadn't, no. He said nothing, and continued to rub over Judal's chilly fingertips. Jafar caught his eye, and was shaking his head in the manner of his king proving him right. Oh, he _knew _he was too soft on him, he couldn't help it. Choosing to ignore that look, Sin buried his face into the crook of Judal's neck, and inhaled deeply at his skin.

"They'll go soon enough. But I'm impressed you've done as I said and not fought anyone so far," Judal straightened, apparently a little proud of that. Sin continued to bury his face in his hair, slipping his fingers in to that long tangle of perfumed black. It was enough to lose himself in that scent...

"Yeah, and I'm fine not using black rukh right now either," the Magi told him. He shifted to pick up those pages Sin had placed to the side. He placed them on his own lap with keen interest. "I just don't like being ordered about. It makes me want to teach them a lesson..."

"I'm sure. But freezing someone to a wall is a bad way of dealing with a situation."

"Eh? It's my way of dealing with things though..."

"Yes, hence it's bad," Judal made an irritated sound at that. "I'll teach you, alright? I once tamed the seven seas. I think I can do a little more than calm this cute human tempest in my arms..."

"Fine..." Judal didn't really contest that. Really, Sin was continuing to surprise himself with just how much he could sway such a powerful, often uncontrollable man. Judal leaned back, drawing his lips over Sin's and gifting him with the faint sweetness of fruit and affection.

"Thank you," Sin returned the kiss. "Once we're done, we'll go home. No one will order you about again. Or hurt you..."

Judal nodded to the quiet whisper, and leaned back. His expression softened as Jafar, and that patrol, faded from sight. The two were alone, as the Magi wanted. "Anyone does, they'll regret it," he told Sin. "Like that small fry there. You know, if he keeps looking at me like that I'm going to go use my magic and drop him off a pier. I can't stand him."

"He only looks at you that way as you start it."

"Ah! Don't go taking his side!"

"And you're not doing that, anyway," Sin told him. "Jafar can't swim that well. So I'd have to save him, and the water in Kou is disgusting."

Judal laughed loudly. "Eh?! You're kidding, right? He can't swim – wow. That's really pathetic~"

"Perhaps it is, but he'll drag you in too. And it's not like you can swim either."

"It's not like I ever needed to learn," the Magi pointed out, and seemed somewhat fortified over the daunting concept of draining the stench of the city's docks from his endless hair.

"Just don't make me regret saying I'm proud of you," Sin told him. Judal reached up, plucking one of the last rose and golden fruits from the branches above him. The moment he took a large, crunching bite from it Sin curled a finger under his chin. He then drew the Magi back firmly against his chest, for another taste of his lips.

"You should be proud. I only do stuff like that for you," Judal informed him, grinning and settling back. Sin's fingers continued to trace over the smooth, ivory contours of the exposed parts of his lover's body. Seemingly past any semblance of anger or envy, Judal drew forward his king's long violet ponytail, allowing it to spill over the pages in his lap and stroking through it. "Ah...I remember now! What I was going to tell you. I finally got to see Koumei today. You really should have been there, it was so funny. They were saying he needs to make the choices for Kou until they find Kouen."

By "they", Sin assumed he meant Kou. "I can only imagine..."

"I know, right?" Judal replied cheerfully and took another bite of his peach. "Say,...I told him that he might as well go and become emperor if Kouen doesn't turn up. As he's probably run away or died, or something like that. Koumei's next in line, so I thought that was obvious. But no...he just went all pale and locked himself back up in his room! He's so funny! And such a useless guy without his brother..."

"Hm..." Sin didn't really like the sound of that. Reim was one thing, as they lost their interest in – his – lover fairly quickly. But Koumei...Judal had a lot of ties with Kou. Even if Koumei Ren was talented as a strategist, Sin couldn't see him desiring being emperor. He'd have wanted to support Kouen, read and not been the brunt of so much attention. He'd need to make decisions for his empire soon enough, and logically he'd ask a Magi like Judal for that..."You did tell him you're going with me, right?"

"Eh? Well it's not like he'd talk to me after I said all that~" ...really. Sin felt like that brat was goading him, amused by his reaction. Well, two could play at that. He stroked softly over the Magi's stomach and leaned in over his shoulder. "I don't blame him though. It's not like I want to leave my room with those redhead idiots running round sniffing everything."

"...Not everything," Sin told him softly. He watched Judal shrug, taking another bite of the peach clenched in his hand. He then allowed his fingers to draw teasingly down the defined curve of his lover's hip, and beneath the waves of silk covering his lower body. He heard a strangled, choking sound as he began to stroke back and forth, cupping and fondling at his body. Judal tried futilely to brush aside that wandering hand, and earned a triumphant smile. "There's places I've been that they haven't...like this..."

Judal's porcelain features were washing with colour. He squirmed against the fingers kneading over his delicate skin, before gripping to the arm currently focusing its attention on his upper thigh.

Sin laughed, amusement dancing in his amber eyes at that. In the end, it was still only fun if his lover gave in to him. "Are you sleeping any better, Judal?"

"Eh? How do you know I'm not sleeping well?" Judal demanded, continuing to shift and squirm in a way Sin found pleasing to watch.

"You cry out a lot," he told him. "Sometimes after we've made love, you fall asleep before you can kick me out. And so I stay. I guess they've bothered you a while, right? Since that time when Aladdin forced you to remember what you've been through...but I'd hold you, so you'd calm down and wake up. I just figured you'd have worked that out by now."

Clearly he hadn't, and Judal seemed to accept that answer. Far from complaining Sin had stayed in – his – room, he wrinkled his noise in distasted at the mention of his fellow Magi. "Whatever, then. Just don't mention that damned brat's name to me." With that, Sin decided not to announce said brat was in Kou. Well, he'd probably find out soon anyway. And Sin – did – want to not sleep alone that night. "You know though, I've felt sick too, a lot. Like every morning."

"That's because you're eating too many peaches," Sin poked at his stomach with his free hand. "You're a little heavier; aren't Magi meant to burn off a lot of energy using magic?"

"Yeah, we do..." Judal threw him a quizzical look. And clearly didn't take the hint, as he eager reached up for another peach. "But yeah...my dreams are different now. Do you want to hear about them?"

"I do, yes."

"Alright. Lately I keep dreaming about the plains in the south. There's a lot of people there I don't know, but they all act like they know me. Like...really happy to see me, which is so weird. They always speak in some weird language, but don't mind that I can't understand them. I ended up asking the rukh about it. And they said that would have been my life. I'd have lived with them, if Al-Thamen hadn't killed them all to get me."

Sin paused, taking a deep breath before squeezing at Judal's fingers. "I see. That would have been the tribe you were born into. They would have loved you a lot if you'd been allowed to grow up with them."

"Maybe...I don't really care much, though. I guess it's one of those things I should care about?"

"If you're crying out in your sleep, you care a little," he told him. "Perhaps that could help you move past Al-Thamen and get on with your life."

"Eh? Isn't that what you're for?" Judal asked.

"I am, yes. But think about it; you're life would have been so different if Al-Thamen had never stolen you. You might have even been the Magi of the new Kouga empire. And they had a flourishing empire a long time ago."

"Yeah, I worked out that, too. But they're all cowards now. So I think I'd be fine with Al-Thamen raising me," Sin felt something within him clench, but decided not to correct him. "But all that stuff about family – that's what you care about, right?"

"As long as it's not some girl running up, screaming I've gotten her pregnant. And Jafar telling me I need to take responsibility," Sin laughed. And Judal looked up at him with that frozen, lethal fire burning in his ruby eyes. "...Well, that's behind me, as you'd kill me if it wasn't. But I made my country my family. And you're part of that too now."

Judal's fingers gripped tightly at the pages in his lap, which to Sin was all too telling. Something really was bothering him, and he looked at the Magi curiously. "Just like you, they seemed to think they could protect me from...them. Him?"

"Hm?" Sin inquired, but Judal didn't reply. Regardless, he felt sure he'd know who they were referring to. He didn't press the matter, as even if he didn't like it he knew the Magi would tell him when he was ready. Enjoying something of a content silence, Sin watched those fingers roam deftly between the lines he had recently written.

For several minutes, Sin was content to hold Judal and watch him read. He looked so calm, so peaceful when he did he didn't like to disturb him. Yet, as the twilight-strewn skies darkened softly overhead, he took a deep breath. This was it. "Alright, Judal. Tonight I'm coming to your room, and I'm staying there. All night. And the night after. Heck, I figured I'm moving in there for the rest of the time we're here. Whether you like it or not."

After all, even if care had been made to make those guest rooms immensely pleasant and comfortable, Sin knew where he'd rather be. There was something about that darkened, perfumed sanctuary Judal liked to hide away from the world in that he was yearning for. Judal sighed. "No way, Sin...you have your own room, remember."

"Not even for the king you love so much? You know I'm in the ruined part of the palace."

"Ha? Well, that's you guys' fault for blowing up everything before I could."

"Nice choice of words..." Sin purred teasingly. He allowed his nails to scratch slowly over the soft skin of Judal's upper thigh again, watching his body tense and felt a grip tighten on his arm. "What if I do something nice to you when I'm there?"

"Like..." Judal indicated the pages, and Sin nodded to show that was correct. The Magi certainly seemed interested, but far from scanning over the pages he nodded. "Ok. Do all this to me then?"

"...Hm? Everything?"

"I keep saying to do everything, don't I? If you've done them to other people, you should do them to me. Even if some of this stuff sounds so weird..."

"Weird?" Sin sighed. Everyone was so critical over his well thought out love story. "Those are all extremely sensual, so you know. But some might be a bit painful to do on a man. Say...that, for example..."

Sin's free hand rapped softly against one of the numerous pages, and a – specific – paragraph. Judal's eyes widened as he read it. And then re-read it for good measure. "So what? I said to do all this to me, so figure out a way to make it not hurt."

Sin sighed, figuring he'd say something like that. "But that means I get to stay in your room?"

He didn't wait for a replay, and instead motioned to stand. He also didn't let his lover drop from his arms. Instead, he kept that lithe, yet slightly heavier than usual figure held to his chest. And with a surprised sound Judal kept hold of the pages to stop them falling. As if defeated, that head of black leaned back into his shoulder. In a way, it was almost like when Sin had rescued him from that ritual chamber. Steadily Sin made his way back to Judal's – no – _their_ room. Or, at least it would be, until they went back home.

After all, Sin had sometimes learned not to compromise. Especially when it was something that mattered to him, he _would_ get his way, regardless of if Judal liked it or not. However, given the things Sin had in mind, he was sure the Magi would like it. For that night, at least.


	5. A Caress of Chaos

_And here we go again :p Big thanks to Akumarayne and felisceleris for the reviews and comments, plus everyone following, favouriting and otherwise reading. Eh...yeah the Judal gaining weight is significant. And it's still something I'm kind of hoping I don't freak people out over but my inner muses wanted the idea and they tend to win out. And yes, Sin now writes porn. And he will no doubt write porn again because...I have no idea why.  
_

_Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

_**Fifth Night: A Caress of Chaos**_

Without looking back, Judal haphazardly threw on his clothes, wiped at the heated mist clinging to his skin and exited the baths. Then he followed the thin, walled gardens back to his room. And of course he was followed. As he was now, of course, who the hell wouldn't he be?! They...those damned red headed men were _everywhere_! And after what one of them had said to him...couldn't those bastards just leave him alone? Or what? Were they going to accuse him of something else?

Furious rang strongly in his eyes, effectively turning them into ruby and burning embers as he threw his two man guard the nastiest look he could muster. Which, given his foul mood, was suitably foul and unforgiving. He drew himself out from under the golden canopy of autumn trees and up to his room. His sanctuary. Somewhere they _wouldn't_ be following him. Why of all things they felt the need to follow him as he_ bathed_ was beyond the Magi.

Right in the faces of those two nameless Fanalis men, he slid shut the crimson door to banish them from his sight. Having the mind they'd enter anyway, and as such a thought alarmed him, he rested his palm upon the door. Veins of clear, perfect blue eyes sprang from it, filming against the edges of the door and effectively stealing it shut. Without his sceptre, he could still do something as impressive as that. And they seemed to dislike him locking his door lately.

Then, Judal felt he could relax. Spinning round, running his hands through his long, loose and still damp hair he snapped his eyes shut and tried not to scream. Well, he was free now. His ice magic was enough to shut out anyone. It always had been. To shut out the world, and at least for a while pretend it didn't exist.

Opening his eyes, the welcoming perfumed scent and near pitch black of his rooms welcomed him. Its incense of summer flowers gave him the escape he needed, and finally he felt his eyes glaze over. And as if, thankfully, he could let this go and stop being angry.

Even so those...bastards. Really; who did they think they were, questioning someone as _amazing_ as him?! Those armies of Reim had actually had the nerve to tell him he wasn't using all of the power at his disposal to help them. For one thing...aberrant magic just wasn't something you could do badly. That would just be stupid to do, for reasons Judal counted as obvious. For another...who did they think they were?! They were the ones who had half destroyed _his_ home in their damned war. Which, of course, he hadn't been a part of. They should be thanking him for even offering such power to them. Not damned well questioning him and following him everywhere.

Those...bastards, idiots, whatever they were, whatever derogatory term his racing mind could think of and articulate would be too good for them. To think...with all of their overwhelming lack of strength and talent at magic, they were no one to question him. Or criticism him. He was a Magi. He was special...brilliant...people like that should be in awe of him. And when they shut the hell up and just watched him, of course.

The thought was there. That they should really just leave his home and go...anywhere. just far away, and leave him alone whilst he awaited Al-Thamen's return. They just eroded away any sense of freedom he had left. They claimed to save him? _Please. _The nerve of even his idiot king saying such things was unfathomable.

He swept across his darkened, fragranced rooms, his bare feet effortlessly picking their way amongst the glittering clutter as he did. Nestled in their deep vermillion and shadowy glory, this was one thing he still had. He stood before his dressing table and in the candlelight, his ivory skin seemed to almost glow, and he liked the effect of such a thing. Calming down, he shed his familiar clothes of black silk within a second glance. Then he pulled on a long, translucent kimono-style robe of deep scarlet and slumped down to sit at his dresser. Glaring back, his reflection of course assured him he was right. Which of course, Judal was.

After all, he didn't deserve such treatment. And that man who had told him to work harder fully deserved to be shouted at and frozen to a wall. After all, it had amused the Magi and made him feel better. And it had made the man shut up. So, naturally, it was the right thing to do. He sighed, closing his eyes and clenched his fingers in his long fringe. Now, how was he going to persuade Sin of that?

He was used to such things. Of using tears, words and offers to make the world his stage to mould it to his whim. Usually such things always worked. But then, that man could be troublesome.

He sighed, drawing that long, silver toothed comb through his hair. It was something Sin had given him many years ago. Or rather, Judal had seen it, liked it and just decided it had to be his. The man hadn't complained, he just seemed to accept that was how Judal was. And it was one of his favourite gifts his king had given to him.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to groom himself. Laced with the warmth of a bath and the scent of flowers, it fell heavily down his back and its endless, shimmering veil fell to the wooden floor behind him.

His expression was scowling, and none too pleasant. His eyes were stained with the hint of red which ached for the thoughts of destroying anyone he didn't like. Such a thing was usually easy, as he wouldn't think about it. He'd just do it. But he knew the situation he was in; surrounded by enemies even with his immense power, he didn't know if he'd be able to get away if he attacked them.

Even so...Judal had had enough. Enough of not being able to use all of his rukh, as so many of his black ones dwelled within him and remained unreachable. Mingled somehow with many of his king's, they nested there, growing brighter every day and curiously refused his every command. He despised how Reim could defeat them in a war he had never been part of, and were now criticising and ordering him about like Judal was theirs. More than that however, he was tired of his body. Of waking up nauseous each morning. And even worse, Sin was there to see him sick like that. it was humiliating, him seeing that. But then the damned idiot had of course _decided_ to stay here, rather than the temporary accommodation he had.

...Things didn't usually wear him down this much. Even if Judal knew he was...spirited at times, he knew it had only been a matter of time until he snapped. To calm himself, he silently continued to watch his eyes as they were reflected back at him. And continue to detangle his perfect, flowing and of course tangle free hair. Sin would be angry, of course. He hadn't met his king as he usually did, jumping from the rooftops to where the king would usually sit and write in the shade of a tree. And Judal hadn't finished all that world Reim had demanded of him, either. Instead he had done...that, stormed off and insisted he needed a bath. And his guards had followed him. But then...given they were enemies, did he need to explain himself?

A calm, steady knock brought him back to himself and made Judal jump to his feet. He almost grinned at that familiar sensation of even more familiar magoi nearby, and rushed back across his room. He ran his thumb steadily over the frame of the door before sliding it upon and letting the early evening spill in. Judal was good at playing his act, after all. And Sin was fairly susceptible to that act, usually.

The ice melted, trickling through his fingers as he met with the man who was his. Or, possibly, the man that Judal belonged to. He was never quite sure how that had worked out. As the door opened, Sin looked over him. "And that's what I get for waiting for you. I was told you started a fight."

Not even a greeting then. "Yeah, I had a bad day," Judal told him casually and didn't look at him. or the two Fanalis standing attentively.

"From what I heard, the person you argued with didn't have a nice afternoon either. Still you...oh my..." that rich voice trailed off as the Magi drew into the doorway. Curiously, Judal looked over him. far from looking angry or, worse, disappointed, those amber eyes were instead travelling slowly over his body. As if admiring the effect of that shimmering, almost transparent veil of red he was wearing, and the slight glow of his ivory skin beneath it. At how, flustered, it slipped delicately off one of the Magi's slender shoulders and his hair was harassed and loose and hanging around him. At the way that robe was more revealing than Judal would have thought it to be. "...Why are you opening the door wearing...that?"

Judal sighed. "It's no big deal, you know," he mumbled, and felt that taller man push him gently back into his rooms. As if Sin was anxious not to allow the worlds' collective gaze to fix upon his prize in such a way. Especially those men guarding Judal, who currently didn't seem to know where to look.

"...And to think you keep complaining people always knew there was something going on between us," he sounded amused. But no, Judal didn't understand how people knew. They just seemed to. "But you...did you dress up like this for me..." he asked quietly. He seemed pleased; too pleased by something like that so Judal figured he'd just nod. Sin slid the door shut, taking a moment to draw in and allow his eyes to roam over the soft material rippling softly over his lover's body.

"...For crying out loud, Sin, it's a robe," Judal exclaimed loudly, after several long minutes of being leered at.

"I...See that," Sin clapped a hand heavily over his eyes, as if he couldn't see something he didn't ask. "Well...I was going to say that –"

"That I can't go freezing people to walls if you aren't there," Judal finished for him. The other man nodded, and he threw up his hands in frustration. "Look, it's not a big deal."

"...What part of you attacking someone isn't a big deal? You tend to get worked up, and if I'm not there to stop you then –"

Judal glared. Which was somewhat lost in effect as Sin was intent on covering his eyes still. "Oh shut up, Sinbad, will you? He deserved it, and it stopped him talking."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. He went and told me I wasn't using all my rukh to help them. Who was he to say something like that to –"he stopped, as Sin sighed and was slowly shaking his head as if in dismay. "Oh...fine! Take his side!"

"...We're all on the same side!"

"Ok, well I won anyway. So it's fine."

Sin continued to cover his eyes, and blindly felt his way in near blackness to the bed. All that...silent disapproval was annoying. Mainly as it actually made Judal feel bad. Well, a little, anyway. "It's alright, I'll talk to Nerva...just what I need. You really do make it hard protecting you though."

Judal, again, glared. "I can protect myself, you know. I'm stronger than anyone here, even you. So start remembering that already."

Sin went to reply, but instead gave a sharp yelp as his foot collided with something sharp and expensive lying on the floor. Unlike Judal, he wasn't so proficient with such a messy room nor navigating his way. As such, he sat down not so gracefully down on the bed and reached down to rub at his affected toes. "...You're so messy."

"And you complain a lot," Judal told him. Even if that seemed somewhat ironic. "You'd be fine if you weren't covering your eyes and not looking where you were going," he added. Then, grinning widely, the Magi had an idea. He approached the man somewhat sprawled in temporary agony on his bed. He slipped upon his lap, draping his slender arms around his shoulders and leaned in to nuzzle at his neck. Sin's eyes widened slightly, instantly forgetting the wave of hot white pain in his foot, and made no move to stop him.

"I'm not complaining right now..."

"Yeah..." with a fair bit of difficulty, Judal pressed his full weight down onto the larger of the two. Sin, again, gave little resistance, and even laughed as he laid back, fingers slipping curiously over the Magi's arms as he did. It made a change; given how many times that man had pressed him into the bed to make love to him countless times. This was _his_ turn. He had had a bad day, so he would win for once. He sat up on his king's waist, and felt those fingers roam hungrily over the soft curve of his hips.

It was a good idea, Judal thought. The problem was he actually had little idea of what he was doing. He just decided on this, and figured if he kept going it would be alright. Therefore, he drew away the hands that wandered up his thin chest to slip inside the robe. Instead, he pinned those tanned wrists above his king's head and with enough force so they sank down into the pillows behind them.

"Judal..."

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate," the Magi told his king, lover, and somewhat enemy rather bluntly.

Seduction; it was fairly straightforward, surely? After all, Sin was good at it and he was a complete idiot. But then, he was an idiot Judal found amazing, captivating, and capable of doing anything he put his mind to. Even being there for him, and saving Judal despite their somewhat complicated and troublesome past. But...Judal was what he was. Equally amazing...no, more amazing, obviously. As such, surely he'd have no problems in seducing that man. After all, this was about talking someone into doing what you wanted. And Judal was good at that. At getting what he wanted and making people do what he wanted.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Sin asked him gently, even if more than likely he knew. He had already freed himself from Judal's grasp, and was running his slightly calloused fingertips under the soft material of his robe. Once again they settled at his waist, before curling around to settle at the Magi's back and bring him closer. Judal paused, glaring and Sin laughed. "You have no idea, do you?"

"...O f course I do, don't be stupid," Judal lied. He leaned down, adamant in silencing his lover in a somewhat heated kiss. Those hands stroked softly at his back, as if seeking out a weak spot there, and felt the Magi wave and fall gently against him. The king's grip tightened around him, pulling Judal to his warm, still clothed chest. And Judal knew that bastard was smiling.

"Liar," he told his prisoner softly as he kissed at his hair. "Instead of concentrating so hard...do this. Watch me."

The tone was a little too rich and purring, as if he was planning something. And more than likely he was. That grip around Judal's slender body tightened, and he frowned slightly. "Huh? What the heck does that mean? Watch you –"

He got his answer.

Sin was stronger than he was, he knew that. That defined, bronzed body shifted beneath him. Hands settled at the Magi's waist, and gently pushed him to the side. With a surprised and slightly annoyed sound Judal felt their positions become reversed. He was now lying flat on his back as Sin gripped his wrists together above his head with one hand. He shifted up, his thought being to escape from his lover. He wriggled up, finding himself pressed into the many silken pillows littering his bed as his king returned his kiss. It was warm, numbing, and intoxicating enough to make the anxiety and chaos of the day to fall away from him.

That lasted at least until the cool rings of his king's left hands rubbed over Judal's warmer skin, loosening that robe as he did as if eager to reveal more of him. his fingers tangled them in the sash tied round the Magi's waist, and gave it a slight pull.

"...What are you doing!?" Judal demanded into the passion of another kiss claiming him.

"Making you watch me," Sin informed him in the same soft tone. As Judal continued to inch away, and deeper into the bed, that sash was loosened enough so that somewhat delicate robe parted and fell from him. Still keeping a grip on his hands, Sin pushed the rippling, near see through material off his body and ran his fingers lightly over the subtle curves of his pale body.

"...Well stop it at once. I'm meant to be seducing you so get used to it!"

"Saying something and doing it are two different things..." Sin reminded him. Judal couldn't free his hands from his grip, so he lay there and tried not to show he was enjoying it. His lover shifted in, planting kisses on his shoulder as his long violet hair teased over his body. "You know...this is the type of thing someone wears if they want their lover to notice them. Didn't you know that?"

Judal went to speak, but instead shook his head in surrender. He had definitely not ever been told such a thing.

As he always did, he gave in to that caress and touch he always gave into. It was so warm, and sent such shivers through his skin he had never felt possible. His king knew how to calm him, to numb over his senses and make the Magi fall for him. Those confident words, the breathy kisses and that promise to always be there was what made him lose his mind around him. Something which was both maddening, and comforting. That king he had met as a child had always overpowered him, a Magi who couldn't be overpowered. And broke through everything when Judal had been content at keeping the world at a safe distance.

It felt like the first time the two had shared. The same, slight pressure of fingertips trailing his sensitive body as if memorising it. How those hands had gently held him, as if to assure Judal and stop him from running away. In a way, all things considered...he knew he was still running. And he had no choice in that. For now, however. He relaxed and turned away to lie on his side. In moments, that man had curled up to press against his back and wrapped his around him. That comforting body curled round his own protectively, assuring him against the things which bothered Judal he had never told his lover.

The grip on his wrists was loosened, and he took to stroking over one of those strong, defined arms holding him. Sin rested into the crook of the Magi's neck, as if to assure him it would be all be alright. Even when Judal doubted, almost frantically, it ever would be.

"I need to know you're taking this seriously, Judal. That you're helping Reim best you can so we can go home to Sindria," Sin told him quietly. A hand smoothed over the Magi's stomach, and Judal shuddered. It was as if instinctively his king's touch was drawn to that mingling of their rukh within him and he gripped his hand. Just the stirring of such energy made him feel light headed, and he squeezed Sin's hand to prompt him to continue. He did. He fingertips brushing back and forth over Judal's skin and causing him to just want to sleep.

"Who knows? It's not like I can leave here," Judal commented without thinking. Sin stirred, looking over at him. it seemed, at least, that man knew how to get his lover to admit to things he didn't wish to. "Huh? I didn't mean to say that – you tricked me!"

"You're pretty easy to trick," Sin told him, but shook his head. "I told you not to use black rukh, but I want you to take this seriously. They'll blame me if you start taking it easy."

"...I'm not taking anything easy. How could I with those idiots watching me," Judal snapped, annoyed all of a sudden. He went to pull away, and felt Sin's hand settle back to his stomach as if knowing that calmed him. Defeated, he gripped back at his hand, and leaned back into his arms. "What am I supposed to do, anyway? Just everything you say?"

"Not everything, no, you know better than that I think. But it's pretty clear you are holding back," Sin told him significantly. His fingers were, after all outlining that soft, slowly increasing swelling of his stomach. As if he had forgotten about that, Judal pushed his hands away and sat up, pulling that silly robe back around him. "Not using your black rukh means you're not using all your power. But being a Magi, you'll still have more than enough. I remember when Aladdin stayed in Sindria he gained a fair bit of weight not using his magic." Judal flashed him a dark look at mentioning...that brat. "You're powerful, Judal, and just as amazing as you say. And for more reasons than just being strong. That's no excuse for...this."

"Huh?! What the hell – did you just say I'm getting fat?!" Judal snapped at him angrily.

His lover paused, as if guessing this wouldn't end well. "Not fat more...cuddly right now."

"I'm...what?!" he demanded. "Whatever. It's your fault anyway!"

"And how is it my fault?" Sin watched as the Magi crossed his arms over himself defensively.

"Well, it only started when they put your rukh in me. So it's your fault I'm like this, not mine. I go and dress up nice for you, and you insult me. You're such an idiot, Sinbad..."

"Well, you did say it was just a robe," Sin echoed his words, but looked over him curiously. "And what do you mean; they put my rukh in you?" He looked worried. After all, that's how the men of Al-Thamen cursed someone with their blackened blood and magic. Even so, Judal shook his head. He was a little beyond being cursed however, much like his lover. "What do –"

"Forget it," Judal interrupted him. "It's been a long day."

He knew his king wasn't going to believe that. Drawing his robe back around him, Judal touched over the places his lover's hand had just been. That once subtlety defined torso of his wasn't so defined no. Instead, his stomach was swollen, if not slightly and he couldn't explain it. Or anything that was happening to him. it was infuriating.

"I wonder though." Sin sat up to, and looked over him. "I notice a lot, Judal. I know each time I ask you if you want to come to Sindria, you avoid saying yes. And I don't think it's because you don't want to. You're keeping something from me."

Judal shook his head. "It's not something I can talk to you about."

"We're not enemies, whatever you think. You can tell me anything, and I'll help you," he met his eyes, and Judal nodded. They were meant to be enemies, that much was obvious. Even so...it was confusing and always had been. His lover seemed to watch his troubled expression closely. "Is it those dreams? About how your life would have been if Al-Thamen had never captured you?"

"No. Why would that bother me?" Judal replied, and was genuine with that.

"Because it might bother you."

"So what, Sinbad? Are you going to go and save me from a damned dream now?"

"If you like, I'll try it," he replied, and Judal shook his head. The same damned far-fetched and stupid answers..."You know; it was you coming to me, and said you'd be mine if I saved you from Al-Thamen. That says a lot."

Judal stood up, and allowed the robe to drop from his shoulders. Without a thought for what his lover thought, he hastily pulled on his usual clothes. "Well...you liked to me. You said once you came to me everything would be fine. It's not. Even if Al-Thamen's not here, I still have weird dreams and people still treat me as they always did. I'm still trapped. Nothing has changed."

"You don't give them much of chance with how you act."

Perhaps he was right. Judal ran a hand through his hair, and figured it would be annoying and time consuming to deal with right now. He usually braided it with magic, after all, due to him never cutting it and being excessively proud of such a thing. Even so, he wanted to leave. Right now he wanted to pull away, and from the way Sin sank back onto his – their – bed thoughtfully, he knew that. But wasn't looking to stop him.

"Sometimes though..." Sin continued as Judal reached his door. The Magi leaned against it, back to him but listening. "I wonder if be able to move on from what Al-Thamen did without my help. You have those dreams as you said, and you're hiding things from me. I wonder if..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Judal noticed a slight sheen of bright light. Sin sat, legs crossed, and he was looking over that pentagram-emblazoned ring on his left hand. The metal vessel of Zepar; that djinn with his...troublesome ability. Far from having the usual dark expression Sin had when using it, he was looking softly over his lover. As if using its power would be for the best. The Magi, however, would disagree.

Sin cleared his throat. "Judal...what if I could just make you forget about them? You could move on, and come back to Sindria with me. Nothing would hurt or worry you anymore. We could focus on what's important. Us."

Judal shook his head. "What's there to worry about? As you say, Al-Thamen is gone."

It was a lie, of course. Even so, not wanting to think of anything, the Magi slipped quietly out of their room and into the night. As he took to the skies above the equally destroyed and extravagant gardens of the palace, his thoughts were disturbed. More so than before. It's why he had to leave. With so much anxious tension triggered in his lean form...no. Judal knew he would need to do something about this.

When annoyed, Judal knew _exactly_ what he wished to do. To seek out someone strong. To have fun, and to not hold back. All of those things which Sin would get annoyed about. As if searching for something, The Magi dropped down soundlessly to the sculpted lines of terracotta roofs with the grace of a panther on his hunt. It was no good...every inch of that power within him was demanding something exciting to do. A strong opponent.

...it was then he saw _him_. That damned blue-haired midget. And a wide, somewhat unsettling grin spread over Judal's porcelain, features.

That...insufferable brat was here. In Kou. He could recognise that flood of rukh anywhere; so bright it lit up the night as if Aladdin was surrounded by white fire. All that...raw power, the promise of a fight where Judal didn't need to hold back. Already all that powerlessness was falling away from him. He was really, really going to enjoy this.

Aladdin turned, azure eyes gazing silently over the spirals of light and shadow rukh surrounding his fellow, somewhat darkened Magi. As always that smile was there, as if they two were friends. He didn't even seem nervous when Judal flipped his sceptre in hand, spinning it energetically around his fingers, and felt the storms rise and collect overhead. Static clung to the air, and he felt the world around him grow significantly colder.

As always...that child's timing was a little more than flawless...


End file.
